For Better or Worse
by NinjaGreenleaf
Summary: Opening a door isn't always so dull! Skyla finds herself in Middle Earth, and joins the Fellowship. But what happens when other friends (and foes) from her own world come to the realm? Can they defeat Sauron? Or will the whole story change... 10th walker
1. Just My Kinda Day

A/N: OHMIGOSH first fanfic ever! Yes, it will not even begin to challenge the wonders of other fanfictions but I just wanted to try it out! :D! HUGE amounts of thanks to my beta, Wonder (which is actually not her name, just something I call her for kicks ;))! Try it out, come on you know you want to find something to flame me for :D

_ **Disclaimer-no matter what I wish, I do not own Lord Of The Rings. D: **

Chapter 1

**RIINNNGGG** the bell rang, signifying the end of yet another school day. Skyla picked up her papers, and hurried out of the classroom to her locker. Opening it up, she stuffed it with all her school stuff and took her book bag out. Slamming the door, she fought through the mass of other classmates as she made her way out of the building. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. Turning around, she glared at the person connected to the hand.

"Chanel! This has had to be the fourteenth time you've grabbed me today!" she said, pulling away and glaring at the giggling brunette.

"But today's when the Lord of the Rings marathon starts!" her best friend squealed. _Not like you haven't reminded me every twenty minutes. _Skyla thought darkly. But, for the sake of the other girl's strange obsession with the series, she decided not to strangle her.

"Yes, I know! But it doesn't start until, like, six!" she moaned. But before Chanel could start belittling her about how important it was to her, she stopped it. "Remind me of the story?" Skyla said with a grin. The brunette never missed a chance to show her knowledge of the books and movies,and could go on for hours. This, at least, gave Skyla the chance to think of other things and zone out for a while. As they walked down the sidewalk, she took a deep breath. It had rained the night before, and she just loved everything about it. She loved the cool air, the smell (though she could smell a hint of dog poop, which ruined it a bit) and the sounds of the suburban wildlife enjoying the water.

They passed by a puddle and Skyla couldn't help but look at herself in it. Her red hair flowed down to her waist in a braid as it always has. Skyla hated her red hair. As her friend, Nadia, put it, 'everything else about her was for a blonde'. She had crystal blue eyes, pale skin with not a freckle, and was small for her age. Of course, Chanel was perfect. With her silky, shoulder length brown hair and vibrant green eyes, she was gorgeous in every way Skyla wasn't. Just as the redhead started to think about how she could dye her hair without it looking obvious, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yo, Skyla! Wake up already! I know you're in there!" Chanel's voice brought the girl back to her senses.

"What now, Chanel?!" She snapped. The brunette smirked and replied "Well, aren't you stopping at your house first?" with a bit of smugness for catching her friend out of it. Winking, she kept walking.

Skyla gave Chanel one more death glare, and then stomped into her house. Throwing her bag on the floor, she ran up the stairs and plopped on toher bed. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out her iPod and started playing Maroon 5. Just as the song got to its peak, the phone rang. Muttering a few choice words about people calling at the wrong time, she stopped the music. Grabbing the phone, she pressed the answer button. "What?" she said sullenly.

"Hey honey! It's mom!" came the cheerful reply. Before the girl could reply, she continued. "Just wanted you to know I'm going to be home late! But since you'll be at Chanel's, it won't matter! Bye!" and the phone call ended. Skyla wrinkled her eyebrow, and got up. _Yet another afternoon alone_ she thought. Turning back on the music, she looked out the window. She saw the bushes waving in the wind, a fallen tree branch lying in the damp grass, and a door standing upright. _Wait, what door?!_ Skyla looked back at the yard. Grabbing her 'bag of stuff' as she called it (or as her mom called it, bag Skyla will use if she feels like running away), Skyla raced outside. The door was still there. Hesitantly reaching out, she grasped the door handle. _Ah well, I could use a new door for my room._ She shrugged and opened it up. Then everything went black.

A/N: Hey everyone! Just so you know, the next chapters ARE in first person so don't flame me because of it! Remember, this is my first story! But you know what you CAN do? You can send me constructive criticism or just UPDATE NOW messages! Because life is so boring when nobody cares about your writings! =3 Also a note about Chanel-Before you ask, yes she is important! Got her name from Chanel no. 5 the perfume XD Thank you Wonda Honda,(my beta) for scaring me with your demented ideas of what i shall call you .-. AND WHAT ARE COW TORNADOES… oh… WELL I LIKE GOAT TORNADOES


	2. In Nowhere

A/N: HOLA everybody! It's Ninja! :D Anyway, I decided to publish the second chapter right after the first (well after Wonda Honda read it) so people would have more to go on! REVIEW! XD

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings… no matter what I wish D:**

Chapter 2

Skyla

"What the hell?" I muttered. I opened my eyes awkwardly. _Did I seriously pass out? _I couldn't help but groan. Wait... what if I broke something? I wiggled around for a minute. Nope. I stood up and stretched a bit. Why did I wear long sleeves today? Then I thought about it. Wait, today I wore a Beatles tank top. I looked down and yelped. "Damn!" I hissed. I was in a dress. I never wear dresses. Never. I took a look around me. Where was my house? And my yard? Because I knew this wasn't a yard- it was a forest. Picking up my bag, I checked if anything broke. "Well ,at least my stuff wasn't broken." I said out loud. I needed to stop the freaky silence. And now I had to figure out what to do.

I remembered when Chanel's younger brother had tried to teach us what he learned in scouts. First, you take inventory. Done. Second, you scout your surroundings. I inched around, trying to conduct my inner ninja. No footprints except my own. Either I got kidnapped by professionals or I magically ended up here. I tried to remember what the third step was. It had something to do with staying put and waiting for somebody. Ha. There was no way I was going to just sit in the woods and decompose. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I randomly picked a direction and walked forward as straight as I could. _Well, now I'm on an adventure, which is much better than sitting alone at home! _I cheerfully thought.

Soon, night fell. My optimistic approach had slowly winded away, and I was on the brink of just throwing myself down and screaming 'Take me now!' but kept walking for the sake of it. I was still in the forest, but there were fewer trees, which made me feel a bit better. I stopped to munch on some skittles. Ah , yes, I could really use a magical rainbow now. Suddenly, there was a zinging sound, and a whoosh of air as a wooden arrow zipped past my face, inches from hitting my nose. I froze, checking for any missing parts of my face. Then I glared into the darkness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I screamed, because I was not going to let this jerk shoot me when it wasn't my fault I was here. There was silence. I glared in the direction the arrow had come, from then pulled the arrow out of the tree. It took a bit of strength, since the arrow was pretty deep, but I got it out. I looked at it. This wasn't one of the crappy ones most people had. It was real wood, soft and obviously made by some sort of craftsman. The tip was sharp enough to kill if shot with the right amount of force to the right area. Was I some sort of prey or something? Well, I wasn't going to let them shoot me down. With a deep breath, I stomped the way the arrow came from.

I thought it was pretty obvious I needed to stay quiet. As I did my best ninja impression, I couldn't help but think that if this happened a lot, I would become a ninja master. Silently, I thanked my mom for making me sign up for climbing. The leaves on the forest floor were too crunchy, so I took to the trees like… a ninja monkey! It wasn't too long before I found the jerk that had shot at me. He was also perched in a tree, ready to shoot again in the direction I had been in. This was such a perfect moment. I jumped onto the branch under him (I guessed he was a guy because he had a guy body type…) and slowly grabbed onto the limb he was on. Then, I pulled on the branch with all my might and let go, throwing him off. Lucky for him, his branch was only seven or eight feet up.

I got one look at his completely shocked face and laughed harder than the time Chanel tried to do make up. Of course, laughter took its toll and I fell onto the ground as well, laughing and breathing in leaves. I finally looked up and he was standing up, his bow now pointing at me. But I noticed how his arms had leaves on them and cracked up all over again.

"I will not pause to kill you." he said seriously, which shut me up immediately. It was too dark to see his face, but it probably wasn't a happy face. I glared at him though.

"Well I wasn't the person who shot at somebody else and almost killed them!" I snapped. I mean, did he actually blame me for falling out of the tree? If he hadn't shot at me, then he wouldn't have completely lost all manliness he had with his hilarious fail at looking like a warrior. He blinked at me for a second and then lowered his bow, which didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"I am sorry. I thought you were an orc. It is not my fault you are wandering the woods at night though." I was on the brink of just giving another sassy reply when something he said caught me.

"Orc? Like the yucky monsters in Lord of the Rings?" I asked. I mean, was this some sort of reenactment? Or was he one of those messed up people who was super obsessed and lived like it was real? Even though I couldn't see his face, it was pretty obvious he had no idea what Lord of the Rings was, and thought that **I **was mental. Me!

"I would not classify an orc as just 'yucky'. And what is this 'Lord of the Rings?'" he said with an air of 'answer me or off with your head!' which really made me want to introduce his face to my fist.

"First… this 'Lord of the Rings' is how I know what an orc is. Anyway, I'm too epic to be an orc. They're horribly disfigured and I'm not." I was sick of his pretending. I mean, what happened? Was I like… magically transported to Middle Earth? Because there was no way I was going to let that happen.

"I have never heard of a lord of rings. Or you, for that matter." Mr. Snotty said sharply. Oh he didn't know me? Gasp! Because I'm sure he knows every single person in the whole world.

"My name's Skyla. And you can stop sounding like you're royalty or something cause it makes you sound like even more of a jerk than I already think you are." I replied. Honestly, I was sick of him already, but if he knew where I could stop and get some cell phone reception to call Chanel or such, I'd put up with it. His reaction to my words was enough to make me smirk a bit. He bristled and looked down at me with a glare.

"Well 'Skyla', I am royalty. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He replied in the same snotty way. I really couldn't wait for him to go. Maybe I'd just get a move on… wait Legolas!? Like the elf played by Orlando Bloom? Uh huh. And pigs can fly… though maybe in his reality they can. I had a sick urge to ask him if he thought flying pigs were real, but then decided to hold onto that until a time I wasn't on the brink of just fainting then and there out of sleepiness.

"Well that's wonderful. I have no idea where I am, some psycho who believes he's an elf just tried to kill me, and I'm out of skittles." I had no idea why I put the skittles part in, but I needed a third problem. Standing up, I glared at him. In the moonlight, I realized he actually had the light blonde long hair. Wonderful.

"How do you know me? How do you not know where you are?" the Legolas wanna be shot some questions back faster than he could shoot his bow. I couldn't help but dramatically sigh.

"Well let's see… I've actually read Lord of the Rings with my eyes open, and I have no idea! I just opened a door and _voila!_ I'm in a forest. So where am I pretty boy?" I winced internally at the pretty boy comment.

"You are three days from Rivendell." He replied simply. How wonderful. I had a sudden, horrid idea that made me grimace.

"Well I have no idea how to get to Rivendell. I have no idea why I'm in a dress!" I was just so tired and sick of it; I glared at him and finally said "Well, just leave me here. Have fun wherever you're going. Don't' shoot any more helpless girls and I'll just try and find my way to the closest McDonalds." Then stomped off and climbed up a tree. And before he said anything else, I was asleep.

A/N: OHMIGOD everybody second chapter! It's kind of funny because I honestly truly do NOT like dresses! I have no idea why I decided to have Skyla randomly just climb up a tree and go to sleep, but it's something I'd do if I wanted to make a point about somebody else going away. ^^ Thank you for reading! =3


	3. Walking is BORING

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings, no matter what i wish D:**

Chapter 3

A/N: So here we are at the gorgeous chapter 3! Just know that this chapter will be much longer than both others, for the point of my sanity! Lots of things happen now, so take heed and farewell… till the end of this chapter!

For my reviewers-

Nyghtshade- THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I UPDATED IT EARLIER JUST FOR YOU :D

WoodenTreesConspiracy-Why thank you for the demented ideas. Crazy munchkin XD

Skyla

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. _It was all just a dream, huh?_ I rolled over… and fell out of my tree.

"Not an ideal wake up call." I grimaced as I got up. My foot was hurting from the fall, but besides that I was fine. Looking around me, I remembered what had happened last night. "Oh great! I remember now! I was shot at, jumped some guy who thought he was an elf, and then got mad and climbed in a tree!" I said to nobody. Apparently, nobody was my friend and would listen to me. I froze. Great. Now I was thinking like Chanel. I took a look around. Ah well, I had no hopes of finding any civilization. Ever the geographical one, I dramatically plodded off the way fake Legolas had told me was the way to 'Rivendell.' As I walked, I thought about the night. What would a guy who must have had good money to buy those bow and arrows be doing here, a place where there was no civilization? Probably a hunter or something I reasoned. Soon, my feet got super tired. Abandoning all ninja pretenses (ninja mastery doesn't always work out for everyone), I started talking to myself… again.

"This is stupid! I have to find myself somewhere that doesn't have cell service? I could even be in a different continent! Or just miles away from my house! And where's all the wildlife!?" I complained, now channeling my inner four year old, which wasn't so deep in. Then, I got the feeling. The feeling you get that something is watching you. A feeling Chanel always seems to thwart. Just as I got the feeling, I came out of the forest into a meadow. Walking warily, I made my way down the meadow, and looked for the perfect place. Aha! I had found a cliff. Slipping down it, I easily hid in a bush and waited. Suddenly, a figure jumped down silently near where I was and looked around, obviously for me. Curling my fingers around a stick, I jumped out and said in my best 'evil demon that could totally kill you in a second' voice: "Who is my stalker and how would you like to die?" which easily made the person turn around and, of course, pull an arrow out of his quiver and raise his bow. It was the Legolas wannabe!

"Why were you following me?" I asked angrily.

"I was not following you, just going to Rivendell." He replied in his oh so royal way. My eyes narrowed. Did he really think I was so daft to believe that? Without saying a thing, I did my famous eyebrow raise, something even Chanel can't lie to. He stared me down as well, but then looked away. Heh heh!

"You were not carrying any weapons." He said defensively. "I would not want a harmless mortal maiden to be killed by other creatures." Which made me get really annoyed. As any of my dear friends would say, when pushed to a limit, I get a bit… strange.

"How did you know I didn't hide my weapons somewhere safer? Eh?" I said, watching his face stiffen at the way I said it. Smirking, I made use of my hair by flipping it in his face.

"Face it. You were just embarrassed because little old me made you lose all of your manliness points." I grinned at him triumphantly.

"I do not understand these 'manliness points', but I completely disagree with you." He shook his head as if I was a fly buzzing in his ear. Normally, that would have made me laugh a bit, but I noticed his ears… that were pointed… which meant he really was an elf. It wouldn't have been so momentous for me, but I had been worried, for awhile, that I really was in Middle Earth. I took a deep breath. It was real. I wasn't on Earth anymore. I would never see my mother again, or Chanel. Oh Chanel… I realized how I was always thinking about her. We had been best friends for ages! I couldn't believe that I wasn't even a phone call away anymore. I think Legolas would have continued talking if I hadn't started to cry. Because, let's face it, I was on my own, completely! He stopped and looked at me. Then, his face softened and he stepped forwards a bit.

"I am sorry if I said something that was hurtful. Are you alright?" he looked actually worried about me.

"It's just… are you really Legolas?" I said, noticing how awkward that question was, but not caring.

"Yes, why would I lie about such a thing?" he asked, confused. With that, I buried my head in my hands and cried harder. He was real, which meant I was on Middle Earth, which meant I was stuck here. But then he froze. I raised my head to peek at him.

"Orcs. They are coming!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me after him. As we ran, one thing kept me going. If I could get to Rivendell, and Gandalf was alive, he could help me! But running wasn't helping so I yelled over the wind. "Do you have any swords?" to which he gave me the 'you're kidding me' look.

"Yes but can you fight with them?" he asked, slowing down. I glared and held my hands out. I had taken a few lessons once, and was not going to just sit there. He pulled a sword out of its sheath and gave it over. Then, he started shooting at the orcs I could see coming closer. I thought for a second. _I'm going to fight these orcs like they're the stinky cheese heads that brought me here. And I'm going to promise to never cry like a wimp again! _The first orc raised his sword and gave off a sort of roar battle cry. I slashed at his side, then side stepped his huge battle axe, and chopped off his head. It was fun! Soon I was slashing and stabbing, smacking the orcs with my hilt (a move from the Percy Jackson series I had read) and cutting off random body parts. All the while, some would have arrows sprout from their necks and they'd fall down, which made me get slightly angry that somebody else got to kill them. I noticed an orc slipping behind Legolas. _If he wasn't an orc, I'd ask how he got such ninja skills_ I thought to myself as I vaulted on him and sliced off his battle arm. Thanks again to my mom for signing me up for gymnastics for the past four years!

When the mini battle ended, I was covered in gooey orc blood; and some of my own. The elf had some cuts and such, but not as much as me. I got a sneaking suspicion he was going to say something like 'you fight well for a maiden', which I really didn't want to hear.

"Well pretty boy, you fight well for a Barbie doll." I said sweetly, knowing he may not get what a Barbie was, but would get the idea. He gave me a death glare, which I replied to with my puppy dog eyes. The elf turned away, and when he looked back, his face was impassive.

"We are two days from Rivendell. Night will fall soon, and we must be out of this meadow." He acted like I hadn't just insulted him, but I noticed how he spoke stiffly.

"And I thought elves were jolly creatures." I muttered, knowing for a fact he'd hear.

Just like the smarty pants said, the sun slowly went down and the sunset washed the sky with pinks and oranges, which I had to stare at. We had reached a good camp site, so I was sitting high up in a tree and had a great view. But even though I loved the beauty, I slowly peeked down at the more interesting target. I hadn't spoken to the elf since our lovely chat after the orcs attacked, and had a feeling he was still angry for what I had said. Never the one to end fights, I had been thinking about what to say. Although it sounded positively wonderful to not speak to the royal pain, I hated awkward silences. Sighing, I leaned out of my tree.

"Hey , Blondie, come on up! The sight is to die for!" I was ignored. How lovely and regal. "If you don't come up now, I'll drag you up!" Yes, I knew it was impossible, but alas, I liked it up here. If he wanted an apology, it was going to be in the tree .Legolas hesitated, then climbed up the tree and sat not too close to me.

"Isn't it just gorgeous? Like somebody ran out of blue and used other colours instead." I said. Chanel had told me that if she ran out of blue she wouldn't have put orange and pink together, but I told her to shush it. I sneaked a peek at him. Staring at the sky. Stiffly. Gah! Well… here it goes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings when I called you a Barbie doll." I turned around and looked at him. He looked at me. Argh! Why couldn't he be less handsome?! But I continued talking. "I mean, it's not just that. I guess I'm kind of sorry for insulting you before, but you had shot at me so I was sort of mad, and you were getting me mad and I shouldn't have said all the stuff I did." I avoided his gaze. This wasn't a chick flick where we end up hugging and crying about how it was both of our faults and all that horrid stuff.

"I do not blame you." He said quietly. Gah! I didn't expect this to be such a 'feelings' kind of moment! "It was rash of me to be rude back. You did what any person would have done. As for the doll comment, I did not care for the insult, but thank you for apologizing." Oh yeah, I felt like I was in a Victorian England chick flick now!

"Well don't expect any more apologies, because I'm all out of them!" he gave me a small smile at what I said and then replied. "But I still hold you guilty for throwing me out of the tree." He gave me a silly glare, which I smirked at.

"Well, you could have been a horrible person determined to kill me! I was being safe!"

"Safe? You should have been more talkative!"

"It's not my fault your elf ears can't hear me being a silent ninja!"

After our verbal war was over, he climbed back down the tree. I watched him jump off of the last branch in an agile fashion. "Show off!" I called. He just shook his head and walked out of my sight- probably to another tree or such to rest.

I woke up to yet another bird chirping. I lay still, remembering my rolling disaster. This time I was way too high to make it down unscathed, so I awkwardly sat up. My hair was a bird's nest (ah! I was wondering why the bird's chirping sounded the same!) and my clothes were mussed up. Could I really get so horrible looking on a tree? I winced at how wrong that sounded and inched down the tree. As I patted down my hair and clothes, I glanced where Legolas was. What the heck?! He looked exactly like before. His hair was perfect, and his clothes were unwrinkled. This was such a perfect prank moment… I inched behind him and said in my best mother voice "Well wake up little boy! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Legolas' eyes snapped open to see me staring at him from above.

"Oh my God, Blondie! You are so hilarious!" I laughed and jumped down from my perch.

"Is it some ritual to always scare people out of their minds at the most peaceful moment?" he glared at me, which just set me off again while I nodded repeatedly. He shook his head at me and stood up, brushing the non-existent dust off of himself. Taking deep breaths, I grabbed my bag.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me in a way that seemed more curious than worried. Like I was some sort of robot that never ate? I shook my head and followed him as he continued walking. Nothing much happened, except for the random animals I saw. The silence didn't seem awkward for the elf, but it was for me. I looked at him for a second, then gave a huge pout and widened my eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, which obviously startled him. He sort of jumped, and then shot daggers with his eyes. "Why would we be there now? Do you see Rivendell anywhere?" he replied tightly.

"Oh…" I said, looking away. A few minutes later, I looked over at him again. "What about now?" his eyes narrowed and he looked at me with suspicion.

"As I have said, we are not there yet."

"Ah..." I waited a few more minutes again. "Now?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"This is the last time! No we are not!" I stifled a giggle when I saw his annoyed face. We kept walking.

What must have been lots of hours later, Legolas finally said something. "Why did you ask if I was really Legolas?" he studied me. Like I'm some sort of experiment. Did he honestly think I was going to start crying again? "Well, because I've heard stories about you." Not far from the truth, at least. He looked worried. "What sort of stories?" Oh my, he thought I heard of him from a rumor! "Like… stories about elves and their royal families and such." _Well you dodged that one well! _I thought sarcastically. Now he looked even more confused. Wait… did that mean (gasp!) he thought I was lying? "Then why did you start to cry when I replied?" he asked. Gah! Of course! The dramatic moment-I could lie to him and protect him from knowing too much and me from being annoyed by him asking more questions or I could tell the truth and maybe put the whole world in havoc. "I'm from a different world… where you're in a story called Lord of the Rings. Well it starts as the Hobbit, but Lord of the Rings is more popular because it became a movie." Oops! I guess I picked the latter… but the blonde elf just looked even more confused. _Oh my, he's confused! Dear me, I guess he's going to have to deal with me knowing his future then, ay? _I smirked.

Throughout the rest of the day, Legolas asked lots of questions. Where was I from? Earth. How did I get here? A door. Who wrote these books? Tolkien. Yep, he was pushing me to my breaking point. "But you have to promise me something." I said before he asked yet another question. "What is it?" he looked worried, as if maybe I'd make him carry me the rest of the way. Not too bad of an idea. "You can't tell anybody about me, or so help me, I'll change the future and make sure you die a painful death." he thought for a second, and then nodded in agreement.

We had stopped for the night again. This campsite was actually a cave, so no trees for me. I was lying on the rock floor, staring at the ceiling, when Legolas said something.

"Hmm? Didn't catch that." I muttered.

"I said you never told me why you were crying." Oh. I snuck a look at him. He was sneaking a look at me. Gah! Sighing, I turned over and looked at him.

"Because I have no idea how I'm going to get home! My mom's there, and Chanel, and more skittles…" I trailed off, and tried to hold back tears. I was not going to be a sissy.

"Who is Chanel?" Legolas asked quietly. I bit my lip.

"She's my best friend. She was the person who got me into Tolkien. She has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her favorite things to do are pull pranks on people and read. We've known each other for forever. The night I disappeared, I was going to go and watch a Lord of the Rings marathon with her." I looked at him. Dang! The elf was staring right at me. I ducked my head.

"And your father?" I glared at him in response.

"I'm tired. Goodnight." I turned over and stared at the wall angrily. Breaking point had been passed.

I woke up uncomfortable. For some reason, sleeping in a tree made me happier than sleeping in a cave. Weird… I sat up as quiet as possible. I could make out the sun rising through the mouth of the cave. I looked over at Legolas. The blonde elf was still asleep. _Either he's an insult to his kind, or they're all like this. _I thought grinning. He looked a bit like Orlando Bloom, I noted, but not the same. He had a different facial structure than the actor… not like I cared or anything… but no time for thinking about that stuff! Prankster time! Reaching into my bag, I found exactly what I needed- a bottle filled with water. I'd needed water for gym class, and, of course, that was when I had been switched into health class and therefore hadn't needed it. Reaching over the space between us, I took the cap off the bottle and water spilled all over him. With a gasp, he sat up as fast as lightning. His hair was soaked, and he took a second to take in his surroundings before giving me an evil eye that could make Sauron cry for mommy.

"Why did you do that?!" he growled. I had never seen him so mad, even when I threw him off the tree. Then, he was more annoyed than angry. I shrank back a bit. "Because it's my daily ritual to ruin somebody's sleep?" I replied/asked, knowing that talking back never helped, but I never really cared what adults said so why listen now?

If a dripping wet blonde elf could look murderous, Legolas was doing so and rocking it. "Do not ever do that again." He hissed, and stomped out of the cave leaving me rattled. Sure we had fought and such, but the dude had never been so hostile and scary. I had to admit, he had scared the living daylights out of me. I sat still for a minute or so trying to calm down. What if he just kept walking and left me to my devices? Oh my god, he could be gone by now! I scrambled up and speed walked outside. I didn't see him anywhere. _Okay… let's think rationally. You're all alone on Middle Earth. Rivendell is a day's walk away. How are you going to get there? _

And that was when I noticed the footprints. They were way too light for any normal man, but they were obviously somebody's shoes. Thank goodness it had rained the night before, making every footprint visible. I started walking

A/N: That was five pages! *gasps in shock* oh dear me I think I've gone mad! Heh heh, already was :D. Anyway, this is a perfect example of taking it too far… something I do regularly! And dear me, did I reference Percy Jackson in the story?! :D I'M JUST BEING TOO CRAZY! XD sorry everybody, the hallucinations will stop soon ;) And to all who are wondering why Legolas freaked out so much when Skyla dumped the water on him, that shall come *wiggle* later in the story. GASP! Could he have dyed his hair blonde?! Was he wearing face paint?! And yes, it was sort of cruel to have him leave her all alone… but I'm mentally insane so I can't help it *giggle* Wait.. *has strange mental image of Sauron having a mom* D: SCARY!


	4. Anger Management!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings. It's horrid, but true ;_; Or Carrie Underwood's song Before He Cheats.**

Chapter 4

I was angry. Nope, there's no word to describe it. Furious was a better word, but still not as powerful as how I felt right now. _Elves can't take jokes! Is he scared of water or something?! _When I got to the elf, there was no way he would be as mad as I was at the moment. Narrowing my eyes, I had many happy thoughts of how I would make the blonde as miserable as possible. At least maim him to the point he needed stitches! I mean, how many times has he been a jerk? 1- Shooting me! 2- Stalking me… but if he hadn't I wouldn't have found Rivendell… 3-giving me the silent treatment 4-Leaving me to die. I glared at a flower, and imagined it had the jerk's face. I stepped on it, and shuffled on, following the tracks. Of course he'd just leave me! Either Tolkien misjudged Legolas, or there are two princes of Mirkwood named the same thing!

Not much happened as I walked. Boring… I actually saw a horse once, galloping past me, only a few yards away. I didn't even try to catch it. There was no point, anyway. It deserved to be free. And since this was Middle Earth, it could also be a skin changer who wanted to rip my veins out of my body for the sake of fun. I looked at my watch. It was… working! I had no idea how or why, but now I knew my watch worked! Pulling out my iPod from my pocket, I stuck the earplugs in my ears and hummed (quietly for the sake of any nearby creatures) along to 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Sadly, I got deep into the song and ended up belting out the lyrics.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

I did a suave little twirl and winked at a tree. Yep, I was going crazy.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

I loudly shouted out the next line and chorus, scaring off some birds.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I froze. There was a group of orcs staring at me from a hill. Oops…

_Oh, and he don't know…_

I grinned at them and screamed "I'm the queen of the world!" then ran off laughing. The ones that came after me died quite quickly, and I took the little skirmish as a lesson to not sing that loudly while walking alone in the middle of nowhere.

Hours later, the footprints led me straight into Rivendell. Or, more specifically, into a guard. This friendly guard welcomed me with an arrow to my face. I just glared at him. _Elves and their flipping bows. _He said loudly "Why do you come to Rivendell?" which made me hate him more. His voice had an aura of snootiness that said he got to ask questions or you died.

"To do cartwheels? I came to talk to Lord Elrond, and perhaps maim a certain blonde jerk." I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. He warily lowered his bow.

"I will let you see Lord Elrond, but I do hope you are lying when you speak of maiming an elf." he said in an obviously threatening manner. I laughed.

"He's no elf, that's for sure." earning a strange look from the guard. Were all elves so humorless? I didn't want to know. Leading me through the gates, I was honestly shocked at the beauty. I gasped and the guard turned around super fast. Yes, because I'm SO going to gasp, then throw a bomb… or in the case of Middle Earth, release some orcs… but my annoyance could wait. Lucky for the guard, I was a little too focused on my first three missions to get all up in his face.

1) Find Lord Elrond and whine like a kid till I get my way and get like hell back to Earth

2) Find the Prince of Mirkwood and make him regret the day he met me.

3) Figure out if I'm in a before or after the Fellowship world.

Ah yes, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized that (gasp!) a girl could actually be resourceful. We kept walking, while I got strange looks from elves. Like, OMG! A mortal is in Rivendell! Only bad things can happen now!

We entered the building, and I probably made a few "Ooh!" noises. It was epic. Probably not the most regal word for it, but that was what popped into my head. I can't even describe it! Just… epic! The guard stopped, and I bumped into him, earning an annoyed look which I replied to by sticking my tongue out. I was no 'lady' and if he thought otherwise, I'd make him an appointment with my fist as well. He moved out of the way to reveal (Drama!) an elf. Oh my goodness, haven't seen any of those lately!

"Hello, I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. And who are you?" questioned the elf standing in front of us. I was kind of scared of saying the wrong thing and getting thrown out of the place, but my big mouth replied before I thought of it.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious since we're _in_ Rivendell." _Wonderful job, Skyla! Now off to the dungeons with you! _I thought angrily. But Elrond smiled and nodded, as if waiting for me to say more.

"My name is Skyla." I said sharply. Not a good idea to tell more than I should. He smiled again. Gah! Was he going to smile all the time?! He hadn't seemed like such an optimist in the movies. "And where did you come from?" he asked. Well then. He got straight to the point. "A forest." Yes, I know it was a blunt response, but I had no idea where I had been. "You look tired. I shall have a room put together for you." He seemed to realize I wasn't going to chat, and thank goodness. Then, a figure walked in.

"Lord Elrond, I had a question regarding the council meeting." he said. Oh boy! There he was. Barbie boy. He turned and looked at where I was. Perfect.

"Oh hi, Barbie boy! I'd like to introduce your face to my fist!" I said cheerfully as I walked up and punched him in the nose, not hard enough to break it but hard enough to make it bleed. Glaring at him, I turned back to Elrond. "I'd like to know when my room will be ready."

I kind of felt bad. For my hand, of course. Anyway, the stupid ignoramus deserved it. I glared at the door of my room. It was a nice place and all, but I wished that I could have some clothes besides dresses. My glare swept to where the closet was. I wasn't a doll like a certain blonde elf! They weren't going to push me into a dress so easily! But it would be sort of funny to see what I looked like in some of those frilly… monstrosities. _What have I got to lose? _I jumped up, grabbed a few dresses, and skipped into the bathroom.

"Gah! This colour is terrible with my hair! I can't become a star in _this _horror!" I said in one of those stereotypical fashion designer voices. Stomping back into the bathroom, I pulled off the frilly pink dress and tried on the one dress that wasn't so frilly, I'd drown in it. "I've never worn a silver dress before." I mused. _Ah well! Maybe it'll be one of those 'girl finally finds herself' moments! _I smirked at the idea. Wiggling into the silver dress, I pulled on a pair of heels that I thought were adorable, and stepped out. "Wow…" I muttered. Because unlike the other dresses, this one fit me perfectly, complimenting every curve I had. _And those heels are even cuter with it! _I thought excitedly. I simply had to wear this. "Let's get this party started on a Saturday night!" I hummed excitedly. "Everybody's waiting for me to arrive." But, although I would have rather continued singing to myself, the door opened and a female elf walked in. Oh… I knew her! What was her name…

"Hello. My name is Arwen." She said calmly. "I am here to help you get ready for dinner."

Yeah… that was her name! Arwen! She took one look at my outfit and nodded.

"I believe all you will need me to do is your hair." She sort of smiled at that. I grinned back. I always liked the female characters more than the male in Lord of the Rings. This realm wasn't exactly fair to women. We were silent for a while. I could pretty much tell she wanted to ask me something. It was chewing at me…

"I heard that you punched Prince Legolas in the face." Arwen said. I blushed. "I didn't expect so many people to know." I had seen the looks people gave as I had walked down the hall to my room. The elf laughed. "There is barely anything we do not know around here." She said softly. Oh. Right. The elves had super hearing. Then I realized something. I had no idea what time this was! Had the ring already been destroyed? But how to ask…

"Arwen? Um… what's up with Sauron?" I asked awkwardly. So I couldn't think of a suave way to get some info. Sue me. Arwen's voice became quieter. "Lord Elrond believes he is gaining power. A council has been called for tomorrow." Wow. Of course I had to come at the exact moment the Fellowship came to be. But why was Legolas (internally hisses at name) already here if he should have come with his entourage of other elves? I asked her, but she shrugged and smiled. "You cannot be sure what happened in Mirkwood. He may have a message for Elrond. And I believe your hair is finished." I looked at the mirror. She had put my hair down but with a sort of pattern across it. I have to say, it was awesome.

"You are expected in the Great Hall in an hour. Until then, you can explore." Arwen said cheerfully. But then her eyes sparkled. "I do not think Lord Elrond would be as happy if you punched yet another elf, so try to not do so." I smirked a bit, then she nodded and left the room. I sat for a second… what should I do… exploring sounded fun! I grabbed a cloak hanging on my door. Wrapping it around me, I skipped down the hallway.

"So let's see… I've found the library, great hall, garden, and my room!" I said to nobody in particular. I recounted my adventures in my head. The great hall hadn't been too exciting, just full of servants (I guess they were servants…) setting up for the dinner/dance. I don't think there's anything like a fun garden… just the random elf couple hiding in the bushes, making out. Maybe elves weren't so different from humans… so I left the gardens quickly. But the library had been more fun than I had imagined. Who knew how many secrets one could learn just by hiding behind a bookshelf? That was where I learned that the 'dinner' I was invited to A. was a dance, B. Most of the council members would be there, and C. was exclusive. Ooh! I was invited to something exclusive.

_Oh! What if there's a training area? I could find some friendly elf… or not so horrid elf… and ask them to help out! _I nodded at my idea. There had to be a place to practice with a bow and arrow at least! And I still had the sword Legolas (hiss…) gave me! Perfect. I wandered around aimlessly, finally giving up and walking over to a gal with dirty blonde hair who was bent over… I'm not sure. Having only a tiny bit of experience with Elvin language, I was slightly nervous. Also, I wasn't entirely sure whether Rivendell elves all spoke the same language… why couldn't I have listened to Chanel's rants!? I giggled at that- even if I had known I'd end up here, I wouldn't have listened to Chanel.

"Um… hello?" I said, poking her on the shoulder. She turned around and stared at me. And I stared right back. Because this was no elf I was staring at.

"Alice?!" I whispered in shock.

**A/N: So, Skyla has punched an elf, freaked out some orcs, and found somebody named Alice! :D So fun! And yes, I didn't finish the Carrie Underwood song… it's just that I didn't feel like ending it, just letting it trail off! I'm not really one of those people that can listen to the whole song unless I'm singing it, so I barely get through it before changing it! XD I've decided I'll put my author's notes in bold because it separates the material better ;) I was working super hard on making this chapter be a good size! It's not as long as I'd like, but I REALLY want to leave us off on a cliffhanger XD sorry, maybe it'll get me more UPDATE NOW reviews… 0-0 REVIEW**


	5. Shocking Meetings!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own JRR Tolkien's **_**Lord of the Rings**_**.**

Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY! You're still here! Didn't scare ya off yet, eh? *speaks in vampire voice* I shall try harder. *normal voice* ANYWAY I'm sure you're wondering who ALICE is! Don't worry about it… you'll find out! Also, sorry about not putting anything up for a while-the website wouldn't let me edit the story… but now I can! Another reason why I'm putting the fifth chapter so quickly after the fourth! Also, school started back up so I won't be able to write as much ;-; so sorry! D: Anyway, I shall stop stalling… STORY TIME! **

"Skyla?!" the girl stared right back at me. No way! No freaking way was she here! How in the world did it happen?! Because you barely EVER see your other best friend in the same magical realm you both seemingly magically appeared in!

"Alice! Oh my god! How did you get here?! When?! What happened?!" I was in shock! She seemed to be as well. Her eyes were huge, bigger than her plasma television.

"I could ask you the same thing! I got here, like, a day ago!" she froze. "Wait! How do I know you're really you?!" I gave her my eyebrow raise. "Nope, I'm not dreaming!" she squealed and squished me in a huge hug. "Can't… breathe…" I muttered, pulling myself out of her arms.

"Tell me everything that happened!" she said angrily. So I did. I told her about opening a door in my yard ("A door in your yard… and you opened it?"), how I had woken up in a dress (she had as well), how I had gotten shot at ("Really!? Scary!"), then snuck up on the dude and thrown him out of the tree (she laughed hard at that), and every single other little thing.

"You'll make my story sound lame now!" she giggled and smacked my arm.

"Only if you don't tell me about it!" I countered. And she did. Apparently, she had had the sort of same door experience… except it was her bedroom door she went through. She woke up in a similar dress in a room with Elrond sitting next to her. He told her she had appeared right outside of Rivendell's gates, and had been unconscious. Lucky! She got the express lane!

"So Legolas is really a bad dude?" she asked as we sat next to each other in front of a fountain. I hissed at the name. "Yeah, what nice person abandons you in the middle of nowhere?" she nodded at that, and shrugged. "It's just… he was the only reason I think you let Chanel make you watch Lord of the Rings every other night." I glared at her and shook my head. Even if it had been a little bit true, it wasn't anymore! He could rot for all I care! Of course, that was when an elf walked over. He gave a small smile and said, "Lord Elrond would like to see Skyla in the Great Hall." I blinked. Why would Lord Elrond want to talk to me? "Let's go together, Alice." I said, dragging her off with me.

When we arrived in the great hall, it was looking like it was ready to party! Tables were set up around what was pretty obvious was the dancing area, and I was already ready to get down. _Like that's going to happen. _I thought, smirking a bit. Lord Elrond saw us and smiled.

"Skyla! I see you have met Alice!" he said jovially. Somebody was happy today… "Actually, I knew Skyla before she came here!" Alice said proudly. "Oh! You two met in Gondor?" Elrond asked. I blinked at Alice. Why would he think we would have met in Gondor? But Alice nodded happily. "We've known each other since third or fourth grade!" Alice said excitedly.

"I asked you to come here, Skyla, because I would like you to know that Legolas is going to be at the dinner as well." After internally hissing at his name, I shrugged.

"Why would I care if he's there or not?" I asked sullenly.

"Because I would rather you not injure him any more than he already is." Elrond looked at me with steely eyes. Damn… I bet he won every staring contest he entered. Before I could reply, Alice piped up.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, Lord Elrond!" I gave her a death glare. _Don't bet on it, girl. _The elf lord nodded, and turned away, ending the conversation. But I remembered something.

_That council will be tomorrow! If I go, well... Maybe I'll be able to help out! _So, before I even thought it through more, I said loudly. "If I don't injure him, can I go to the council meeting?" Elrond gave me a 'that's really suave..' sort of look. Humph.

"And if I say no, what will you do?" he asked. I thought that was pretty obvious.

"Injure the guy. Break his nose maybe, or fracture his wrist. So many injuries, so little time!" I said, feeling very evil and controlling. Heh. He glared at me.

"Fine, you may go. And yes Alice, you may too. I have a feeling you would not allow me to separate you anyway." And with that, he walked off. Alice stared at me.

"I guess we're going to a council meeting!" I said grinning at her.

"So, are you going to stick to your word about not killing 'him'?" Alice asked pointedly while she changed into her dress for dinner. I raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't, I can't go to the council meeting! I'll stick to verbal attacks today." I heard her giggle. Then, there was a sound of her slipping.

"Oh my god, Alice! Are you alright!?" I asked, horrified. She laughed even louder.

"Yep! I think that was such an epic move!" which made me giggle too.

"Can I help you verbally slam him down?" my friend grinned at me as she walked out. But I didn't answer. Because she looked awesome! Her dress was a shimmery blue with a cut in the side. She wore the same colour blue slippers and her hair was down except for two parts that framed her face encircled her head and tied together at the back.

"Girl! Give me that outfit!" I said, earning a fake glare. "And hell yeah! We'll make the dude regret the day he was born! Which was like a billion years ago." She grinned as I reminded her how old the elves could be. "Well, I guess that means no flirting." She said, dramatically sighing. I rolled my eyes. Like she ever flirted.

"Alice, why did you say we were from Gondor?" I asked keenly. I mean, all I knew was that it was where Boromir was from… and other stuff… "Because I told him that was where I was from!" Alice winked at me and flounced around for a second in her new outfit.

"Well my lady, shall we go down and dance?" I asked, bowing and throwing my hand up in the air. She did an extravagant curtsy and took my hand. "Yes, we shall!" and we fell down giggling.

Once we got up and calmed down, we walked down to the great hall. I noticed her hazel eyes were scanning the place, looking for somebody. "Who's the special somebody you're looking for?" I asked playfully, nudging her. She stuck her tongue out. "Well he's about the size of a whisky bottle. He looks like a whisky bottle, and his name is 'Whisky'." She said sarcastically. I laughed at that, but knew she had been looking for somebody.

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm. "I see your hate buddy!" I swiveled away from where she was looking.

"What's he doing?" I hissed.

"Um… he's looking for someone… this maiden is obviously trying to talk him up, but he's ignoring them." Then, Alice cracked up.

"Details!" I squeaked.

"Okay, so the jerk of an elf maiden who was flirting with him pretended to slip on something so she could grab onto him when she fell, but he walked away and she just fell down! She looks furious though..." I couldn't believe that. Really? I turned my head a bit. Yep. A sandy brown haired woman stood up and glared in the direction Legolas (hiss...) had gone. I froze. "Damn! What the hell is she doing here!?" I hissed. Alice blinked at me. "Who?" she asked confusedly. "That's not an elf maiden! It's Trixie!" I whispered. Alice froze. "Trixie!? What the hell?!"

"May I ask why two perfectly innocent maidens are whispering 'what the hell' and staring at another maiden in horror?" a male voice said behind us. We turned around. A handsome raven haired elf was looking at both of us, amused. "Is her dress too horrendous?" he asked with a small smile. Alice didn't seem able to speak, so I did.

"It's just that we know her from somewhere… and hate her?" I gave him my best 'so innocent it hurts' look. He just kept smiling.

"Why would you hate someone so much you have to resort to vulgar language instead of just keeping quiet?" he asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Dude… because she painted my locker with the words 'Please save me from Alice the Monster' and when she was in yearbook club, changed my picture to one of a beaver with huge buck teeth!" Ah, there we go! Alice was speaking again. But I think she just confused him further.

"We have to go." I said tightly and dragged Alice off.

"What are we going to do?! I'm not going to survive if Trixie is here!" whispered Alice. I grinned. "Alice have you noticed how every elf seems to be ignoring her or glaring at her? I have a feeling they like her just as much as we do." Alice took a look around and grinned back. "Just enjoy it!" I said cheerfully.

We separated and I looked around for somebody to chat with. Then, my mouth dropped open. I hadn't realized it, but the hobbits must have arrived today or yesterday! Yes! I scanned the room. I doubted Sam or Frodo would be there but… Aha! Pippin and Merry were over by the food tables, stuffing themselves. I ninja walked over there. _Oh my god it's actually Pippin and Merry! Best. Day. Ever! _I poked Pippin.

"If you keep eating like that then we'll run out of food!" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. He opened his mouth to say something, then Merry jumped in his way. "You're not an elf?" he asked. I blinked. Unexpected question. "Nope! I actually cut my hair!" I said cheerfully. Their eyes brightened. Ah yes, I could tell we'd be having fun prank time today.

**Alice POV**

I had no idea what to do. I really didn't want to talk to yet another elf, but I didn't see any other thing to do. Besides eat, of course. As I had some really tasty salad **(A/N: Salad?! D: )**, I noticed Skyla talking to Merry and Pippin. With a mischievous smile. Oh no… I looked around. Who would they prank? Legolas? Trixie? Lord Elrond? I looked back where they had been… and they were gone. Oh damn… I looked around in fear. Suddenly, something grabbed my foot and I let out a little shriek and jumped back. It was Pippin.

"You evil hobbit!" I shouted. He got up and ran away, so I chased him. Grabbing a glass of water, I waited until I was close enough, and poured it on his head. He froze. I cracked up as Merry and Skyla ran over laughing their faces off.

"So sorry, Pippin!" Skyla said, tears running down her face as she laughed. "I should have warned you about Alice and her water bending powers!" she giggled. I stared at her and then laughed even harder.

"You and your Avatar addictions." She hoarsely said through her laughter. I grinned and then put a hand on my heart.

"My dream has come true!" I shouted. We were getting strange looks, but I was used to them.

**Skyla POV**

After I finally stopped laughing, Alice, the hobbits, and I decided we had to prank Trixie. "But she has a temper!" I warned. Alice nodded super hard. We were sitting under one of the food tables to be discreet (not like it was really doing much) and were briefing the two about her evil ways. "Well, if she's as boy obsessed as she was before, as long as there are men around her, she'll try to not rampage." Alice said, grinning.

"So should we try to get her mad or not?" Pippin asked. Merry rolled his eyes.

"Well of course we don't, Pippin! Keep up!" he said. I smirked.

"Actually, I think it would be hilarious if Trixie got mad in front of everyone." I told them. They both nodded like dutiful little angels… which was the opposite of what they really were…

"Go!" Alice hissed at them, dropping 'the item' in Merry's hand and shooing them away. We crawled out from under the table and got ready for a disaster.

Trixie was trying to flirt with yet another dude, who wasn't interested in any way possible. Merry walked over to her and poked her. She turned around and raised a critical eyebrow at him. Merry introduced himself and put his hand out to shake hers. She wrinkled her nose and tentatively took his hand. Suddenly, there was a **BUZZZ **noise and she jumped back. She started to scream at him repetitively while he grinned evilly. Pippin walked over and offered her a glass of water so she would calm down. She grabbed it from his hand and chugged it down, then looked at the bottom of it and screamed again. She threw the glass on the ground, and a wiggling earthworm fell out. All the elves turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She screamed at both hobbits, and then chased after them. I turned to Alice, but instead of laughing as well, she looked horrified.

"Oh god! Alice! Are you alright?" I asked in fear. She turned to me and covered her mouth.

"Did I really look like that when I chased Pippin?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hand. I solemnly nodded.

"Damn!"

**Alice POV**

After the hysterics known as Trixie ended, I mulled around, making small talk. So… bored… Gah! I was taking a sip from my cup of water (after making sure nothing was on the bottom) when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around. "Pippin, don't you dare try to prank me!" I said, and froze. It wasn't Pippin. It was Legolas. I took a step back and glared at him.

"Dude, don't expect me to want to talk to _you."_ I said angrily. Like he thought I'd just ignore what he did to my friend! He didn't look so surprised, more sad like. I took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"To ask you about Skyla." He replied shortly. _Yeah… I wasn't spilling her secrets to the jerk._

"Well, she hates you! So… that's what's up with Skyla!" I said cheerfully. He glared a bit. Boy, she wasn't lying when she said he could glare like a boss. Humph.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Oh gosh, he actually had no idea?! Saddest. Moment. Ever.

"Hmm… it couldn't be that you left her all alone in the middle of nowhere!" I hissed. He blinked. "Have you never had somebody prank you before?! Because you acted like a jerk! A true jerk!"

"Could you at least ask her to speak with me?" he asked. Seriously? He must have seen my 'oh hell no' face. "Whenever I come near her, she walks away. I cannot get close enough to speak with her."

"It couldn't be because… gasp! She's avoiding you!" I snapped. He gave me a pleading look. _Sigh… why did jerks have to be so hot sometimes?! _Luckily for me, he wasn't my type."Fine. I'll tell her!" he perked up. Gah… I walked away before it got worse._ How was I going to tell Skyla I had actually talked to the ignoramus?!_

**Skyla POV**

"You're kidding, dude!" I said, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I tried not to burst open with laughter. The elf I was talking with that was dying of giggles shook his head, laughing too hard to say anything. "He actually fell in?!" I felt tears build up in my eyes. Laughing was way too fun! I noticed Alice watching me. She motioned for me to come over. Sigh… "I'll be back. Then tell me what happened after he fell in!" I told the dude, and ran over to my mortal buddy.

"Well, Alice? What could be so important?" I said in my snottiest voice. She grinned a bit. Then sighed.

"If I told you 'he' cornered me and made me talk to him, would you believe me?" she asked, pouting a bit. Him!? The elfish pain cornered my best friend?

"Well I'd go and kill him for cornering you and making you listen to his whines." I said tightly, as I looked for him. Alice's eyes widened.

"No!" she said quietly. I stared at her.

"What did he tell you?" I asked her, lowering my voice and hoping we were far enough away for a certain blonde prince to hear. She looked at me and blushed. Eww… she looked at my grossed out face and cracked up. "No! Not that! He wants to talk to you!" she said, biting her hand to stop laughing. _He wants to talk to me?! _Why would he think I'd listen? And why was my heart racing?! Gah! Hot jerks (_sigh_). "When did he want to talk?" I asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Should I go over now?" I hissed. Her eyes widened. "You'd actually talk to him!?" she whispered back. I shrugged. She nodded. Meh…

"Hold the knights back. When I give the signal, bring them in!" I winked at her and she smirked and did a smart little bow.

"Yes sir! Should I bring the pranksters in?" she asked in her best militia voice. I thought for a second.

"Only in the most dire situation." She nodded and gave me two thumbs up.

"Ninja time!" I hissed and slid behind random elves and furniture to sneak up to where he was. Then I froze. What if he just wanted to talk? Gah! No way! _Well, he's going on the Fellowship! I'll go too! _I thought happily. _First, going on the Fellowship isn't a snap judgment! Second, __you could die! Or change the fabric of the realm's future! _I countered myself. _But you could save Boromir! _I nodded a bit at that. He wasn't here today, but meh! _Or you could end up helping Sauron win! _I nodded at that too.

"Um… what are you doing?" I turned around. Merry was staring at me. I had been crouching next to a table, nodding my head randomly. I grinned at Merry. "Just listening to the voices in my head!" I cheerfully skipped off, leaving the hobbit confused.

_Many Hours Later…_

I collapsed on my bed. "It's time to go to sleep now." I muttered as I curled under the blankets.

"Skyla?" whispered a voice. My eyes shot open to see… Alice.

"Alice, don't scare me!" I glared at her. "It's just… you didn't change out of your dress or heels…" she pointed out. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Fine…" I changed into a smooth white nightgown thing and pulled my hair out of the 'do Arwen had done. I stumbled out of the bath room and fell back on the bed.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Because there is a dead human in my house." I cracked an eye open.

"I stabbed it 37 times in the chest, Alice… "

"That kills people!"

"Oh…"

"Where are his hands?"

"Mmm…"

"His hands, Carl!"

"I kind of cooked them up… and ate them."

"I should have known. You always had that hand fetish." I glared at the comment.

"When did you find out about my hand fetish?" I raised a sleepy eyebrow.

"Now."

"Good night, Carl."

"Good night, other hat llama."

**A/N: LLAMAS WITH HATS! Those epic people who know what that is… YOU ARE AMAZING! 3 Yes I know about other hat llama's name… but in the first episode, Carl didn't know his name. And yes, it wasn't exactly the same, but I like changing things ;) Ah yes, the voices in my head. Them voices ;-; Sad ninja…. And no I don't like salad *blink* lettuce scares me! A bit about Alice- she's based off my beta best friend, who YES I have known since third/fourth grade. And whoever could that questioning male elf who seemed amused by the girls be?! SHALL WE EVER FIND OUT!? :D**


	6. Council Time!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lord of the Rings D:**

Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY! Today I start using Elvin words! Warning-I found a sight that I think is reliable, but it may be a different type than what you are used to! I'm SO excited! HIGHER THAN FIVE! ^^**

Skyla

"Wake up, sleepyhead! That or I'll jump on ya!" Alice's voice smashed through my dream. I shot up.

"Oh… hey… good morning!" I said, getting my bearings again. The girl blinked at me. "You were crying in your sleep! What happened?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I got out of bed and grabbed a simple green dress.

"Let's get going!" Alice cheered, pulling me out with her. I glared at her. "My hair is a bird's nest!" I muttered, but she just laughed and dragged me towards the great hall. But, because she was too busy looking back at the sound of a door slamming, she didn't notice that we were about to bump into an elf.

"Manke naa lle autien?" (Where are you going?) asked the guy we had just smacked into.

"Amin hiraetha!" (I'm sorry!) I exclaimed, and then covered my mouth. _I didn't know I could say that!_ Alice gave me a freaked out look. We raced off to a more private corner.

"Girl! You can speak elvish!" Alice gasped. I shook my head. "I didn't know I could!" I hissed. We blinked at each other, then raced to the great hall.

"Ah, there you girls are!" Lord Elrond greeted us. The decorations from last night was gone, making it seem like nothing at all had happened there. "What's up?" I asked. He looked a little confused for a second. _Oh… yeah… elves and their weird non-use of slang._ "She meant 'what is it?'" explained Alice. Lord Elrond nodded.

"I have heard that you two girls are not, in fact, from Middle Earth." He said this with a 'don't try to lie' look. "Damn!" I cursed. He glared at me. I blushed. _Whoops!_ Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, that is true. We are from Earth. It is not so different from Middle Earth, but there are no such things as elves or dwarves or orcs there. We have items that let us communicate with others from far away, to search things up, and to do many other things. We have horses, but we don't use them anymore primarily to get from one place to another. We have cars, which are metal machines that let us move around faster. And-" but before Alice could continue, I interrupted.

"Lord Elrond, where did you learn this from?" I asked. I doubted Alice would tell anybody, and the only person I had (foolishly) told was… going to be dead soon. "He would rather me not tell you." Elrond replied. It was him! Oh he was dead, yes very dead.

The elf lord noticed my furious look, and raised an eyebrow. "I understand you may be mad at him, but he was doing what he thought was best-" Alice cut him off this time. "What was best?! He told you after she specifically told him not to! Also, elves have great hearing, so everyone here could already know! That is not 'best'!" she looked pissed.

"I understand this! But it has already happened. If I hear either of you have attacked him, I will personally find you and make you regret it!" _Damn… somebody was a little possessive of the Barbie doll._ "Fine." I muttered, and grabbed Alice's hand to drag her off.

"Kotyaerea." (Hostile ones) I heard Elrond mutter quietly. I spun around and glared at him.

"Agaryulnaer!" (Blood-sucker) I shouted, then pulled Alice outside

"So you have no idea how you can speak Elvish?" Alice confirmed. I plopped myself in the grass. "Nope! But there are lots of words I don't know. I didn't understand some of the things the elves were saying." I lazily flung my hands around at the elves mulling around us. We were silent for a minute.

"You really called Elrond a Blood sucker?" Alice giggled. I nodded. Suddenly, Alice shielded her eyes and looked towards the gates. "Girl! It's Boromir!" she squealed. I looked over. Yep, that was him. We made our way over to where he was. "Cover your ears with your hair." I muttered to Alice and I did so as well.

"Vedui'!" (Greetings!) I cheerfully exclaimed to the steward's son and his entourage. Boromir looked annoyed.

"Speak in English for the sake of normal people!" he grunted. _Oh, he was fun! _I pretended to look disgusted.

"Auta miqula orqu!"(Go kiss an orc) I hissed, and flounced away with my hand firmly on Alice's arm.

After explaining what I had said and laughing super hard over it, we decided to go where the council meeting was to be held. It was supposed to start soon. We sat in two chairs off to the side and watched as the space slowly filled in. Alice and I whispered about how we would weird everyone out. _Yep, this was going to be interesting!_

As we waited for Elrond to appear, I found I couldn't help but stare at Frodo. I mean, he was so small! And chubby! And adorable! He looked a lot like the kids I had seen at our neighborhood park when I was walking to the movies. Finally, everyone had been seated and Elrond had arrived. Elrond looked at all of us, and started his speech.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." At this, the council members shifted around a bit. Teehee! "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Alice smirked at me and mouthed, 'cheery.' I winked. Elrond looked at Frodo and said (with me muttering it under my breath with him) "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

When the hobbit placed the ring on the pedestal thing, you could see everyone's eyes practically widen on cue. I inspected it. What was the allure? I saw no interesting features, nothing that drew me towards it. I peeked at Boromir. His hand was still over his mouth from 'So it's true.' His famous 'I'm such a jerk' speech was coming…

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand." He inched closer to the ring." Isildur's bane is found." Too close… "Isildur's Bane…" before anyone could shout his name, I got up and rolled my eyes.

"Dear me! Doom! I'm so scared right now! But since you've had such a terrible dream, why are you groping for the 'bane' itself?" I said, grinning. And yes, I did use air quotes. Boromir backed up and glared at me. Suddenly, the sky grew dark. _Oh yeah… the freaky Black Speech._

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul." Boromir sat back down in his seat as Gandalf started chanting. Good riddance."Ash nazg thrakatulûk." I noticed Elrond and Legolas both wincing and covering their ears._ Revenge. Ha!_ "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." I looked around, noticing everyone was reacting to the words in some way.

The clouds seemed to disappear. I had the sudden urge to start singing 'Here comes the Sun', but refrained for the sake of everyone else's ears. I would hold it for later. Elrond looked pretty mad.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." He glared at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He looked around at everyone. "The Ring is altogether evil." _No duh! _I thought. Alice nudged me and we both looked over to the steward's son, who was already shaking his head.

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir looked around at everyone as he got up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" I raised an eyebrow at him. _Meh!_ "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay." _Gasp! And everyone else hadn't? _"By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"Then you'll become the enemy! And where will we be then!?" Alice shouted. I gave her an impressed look. _Nice! _Boromir glared at her. "Gondor would never become the enemy." He hissed. "Says the dude who tried to grab the ring." I muttered, earning a 'shut up' look from Elrond.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." We all looked at Aragorn. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"Preach!" I whispered to Alice, and she giggled.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. I got up and mimicked him with my hand on my hip. I was just making so many friends! Legolas stood up super fast (ninja elves .-.).

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" All I could think was how unfortunate it was for the poor dude to have such a similar name to his father.

"Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir?" Boromir spouted out. He sounded quite surprised.

_Oh, I had to steal Legolas' line._ "And that means he's heir to the throne of Gondor." I smirked and sat back down.

" Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir glared at Aragorn and me.

"But you just said that your father has been keeping Mordor at bay! Maybe it would be good if he had somebody take his place." Alice grinned at the steward's son. Bahaha! And he thought he could best us.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said seriously. Gimli got up. "Then what are we waiting for?!" he slammed his axe on the ring, and it broke into little bitty pieces. Poor dwarf was going to need a new one.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you… must do this." Elrond explained. Everyone went silent. Such brave folk, we are.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir called out. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs."

"Like what? Evil bananas?" Alice called out. He glared at her again.

" There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he finished. Legolas jumped to his feet.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he exclaimed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli grumbled loudly.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled. The elves all jumped up and started shouting at the dwarves. The men joined in, not? on either side. Alice and I exchanged exhausted glances.

"Men." She muttered, and I nodded. Gandalf stood up as well.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" he roared. Not like it stopped anything.

I noticed Frodo staring at the ring. I got up and walked over, kneeling down so I was at a more relative height. "Dude, are you alright?" I hissed. He looked at me with a glazed expression._ Freaky!_

"I will take it." Frodo said. Nobody heard him. I winked at him and stood up.

"Yo! People! We got a taker! Shut it!" I yelled. They all became silent. Frodo smiled at me and continued. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf walked over.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He stood behind the hobbit. I backed up next to Alice.

"We're going to go, right?" she whispered. I nodded. Aragorn did his little 'I will protect you' speech, then said, "You have my sword."

"And my bow!" Legolas joined the little group. Not to be outdone, Gimli shouted out. "And my axe!" he walked and joined them as well, but I noticed Legolas' (_small hiss_) expression of pain.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." He walked over. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Not a snotty way at all…

"Us too!" Alice and I chorused. Elrond gave us an 'Oh hell' look, and Boromir looked like he was about to kill himself.

"Anyway, you'll need us if any more 'arguments' spring up." I declared, giving a stink eye to the elf and dwarf.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam shouted as he raced over to his friend.

"No, indeed!" Elrond said with a small smile. "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Sam blushed a bit at that.

"Wait! We're coming too!" exclaimed Merry as he and Pippin hustled over, while Elrond had a 'how many more are back there?!' look on his face.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, uncertainly looking at Elrond and Gandalf.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing," Pippin crossed his arms. Merry raised an eyebrow. "Well that rules you out, Pip!"

"Nine companions..." Elrond mused. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" I felt like jumping up and down, but refrained. _After all, Boromir would probably just die right then and there if I did so… fun!_

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin looked at everyone cheerfully. "Oh, Pippin." I said, patting his shoulder. "I can tell this will be a fun journey!"

I was in my room, packing my bag. The sword Blondie had given me, a pair of daggers Alice hadn't wanted, some clothes, rope, and a sharp knife I had found in the kitchen. There was a knock on my door. "It's open!" I shouted over the music I was playing on my iPod's built in speaker. Turning around, I opened my mouth to maybe say 'Pippin, a few more minutes!' or 'Alice! I don't know where your shoes are!' but I hadn't expected Legolas.

"Hello…" I said, turning off the music. _What did he want now!?_

"You should not come." He said stiffly. _Oh… how sweet. _I glared at him. He elaborated. "If you actually know what may happen, you may change it! And if Sauron finds out, he will try to capture you so you can tell him!" All good reasons, yes…

"You don't get it! People die! I'm not going to let that happen unless it has to! Also, if I'm stuck in Middle Earth, I want to do something, not just sit around and wither away!" I crossed my arms. "I think the real reason you don't want me on the trip is because I'm a girl! How sexist is that?" I glared at him.

"It is not that! You do not know how to fight!" Oh wow… bad card to play…

"I held my own against the orcs!"

"There will be worse things than orcs!"

"I know! Remember? I'm coming whether you like it or not. So get out and let me pack! When were you ever worried for my well being?! Because it definitely wasn't when you left me all alone!" I turned back on the music and ignored him. He could whine all he wanted, I was going. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Are you done yet?"

"No, Pippin!"

**A/N: WOO! So I guess this is more of an 11****th**** walker… o-O**

**NOTE-The black speech Gandalf spoke says the following-**_**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them. **_**Scary :D**

**Anyway, it took me ages to write all that council stuff! Yes, it was changed a little bit! And if you're wondering what music Skyla was listening to, it would probably be 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. ;D Ah yes, yet another fight between Skyla and Legolas… could they ever become friends?! Suspense… I live for it. **

**I HAVE A PROBLEM EVERYONE! I've been having angst about what I'll do when I finish the Fellowship. So I'm asking you, my readers, to tell me. Should I make Two Towers a second book or keep going with it? BTW-The Fellowship is like, 10 chapters 0-0 (and yeah I'm really ahead in writing, just finding free time with both me and my beta is kind of hard xD) SO PLEASE TELL ME OR I'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE MYSELF (and I'm very bad at making decisions!) REVIEW :D**


	7. We're going on an ADVENTURE, kids!

**Disclaimer- I *sadly* don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (WHYYYY!?)**

_**Chapter 7**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, recap! The council just ended, Alice and Skyla are in the Fellowship, and Legolas doesn't want Skyla to go, so they fought… FUN! And I am SOO sorry about not adding this sooner- mid terms! And beta time problemos! Anyway, I made her beta three chapters at once, so this'll be snappy!**

**Alice POV**

It was finally the day! The day the Fellowship would depart! I was so excited, I ended up doing the following- -bumping into 8 elves and falling down 4 sets of stairs. But a scary thought was forming in my mind; If Skyla and I weren't part of the original story, then we could die easily! Or we could change the whole story! I bumped into most of the Fellowship that day _(see I only said I bumped into 8 elves!)_. Boromir just glared at me, Frodo and Sam both smiled nervously, Pippin and Merry just kept running off. Gandalf just apologized and kept walking and Aragorn helped me back up. Legolas and Skyla were the only people I hadn't bumped into. _Hmm…_

**Skyla POV**

I was still pretty mad about what Legolas had said earlier. I mean, how rude was he to tell me I shouldn't go?! _He wasn't my dad! Wait! Stop thinking that. _Shaking my head, I pulled on the brown boots I was to wear on the trip. I had asked for a white, long sleeved blouse, black leggings, and a hat. I studied myself in the mirror. I looked exactly like the female pirate from Pirates of the Caribbean-On Stranger Tides… or a musketeer. Alice had asked for the same outfit. The two musketeers! I dramatically pulled out my sword and pointed it in the air. _I'm rocking this outfit! _I tied my hair in a braid so it wouldn't get too much in the way. Then, grabbing my pack, I skipped down to where we were all meeting.

Most of the elves stared at me. I mean, you don't usually see a red haired mortal in (what they think is) men's clothing skipping across Rivendell with a sword in her hand. When I arrived, everyone was already there except for Gandalf. Boromir took one look at me and looked super confused.

"You are not an elf!" he exclaimed. I widened my eyes. "Why would you think that?" I asked, and then flounced over to Alice. "We're like the two musketeers!" I hissed. Her eyes widened, and then she smirked. I noticed most of the fellowship was staring at us, except Frodo who was staring at the gates. "Ready?" she whispered. I nodded. We took a step back from each other.

"All for one and one for all!" we yelled loudly, clashing our swords together. Everyone just stared. Of course, that was when Gandalf arrived. He raised his eyebrows, and then motioned for us to follow him out. Slipping my arm through Alice's, we skipped after him.

After passing through the gates and leaving Rivendell, we followed Gandalf into the wilderness. Alice drifted off to chat with Merry and Pippin, leaving me to walk with Gimli. "So, Gimli." I said. "Are beards important to dwarves?" He nodded and grinned.

"Ah, yes! Our beards are very important to us! They help with many things…" he went on to list them off.

"But what about when you're eating?" I asked. He winked at me.

"It keeps the flavor." He replied. Ugh… I grinned and walked up to talk to Aragorn. He seemed nice, just distracted. Alice caught up with me when we stopped for the night.

"It's strange, being on a weird journey without Chanel." She whispered. I nodded. Every adventure we had gone on at home had had Chanel in it. When we went camping in the rain and forgot the tent, when we got lost in the woods outside Alice's house, and so many other times.

"Remember when we used to pretend we were in a musical and spontaneously burst into song?" I grinned at the memory. Alice laughed and shook her head. "Those were good times!" she giggled. I nodded.

I found a good sized space to lie down and put my pack under my head. Alice lay down next to me.

"Skyla?" she whispered. I looked at her sleepily.

"Aren't you scared of going to sleep? I mean, orcs could come!" she was right about that.

"Yes, I am. But we're under a rock basically. We're both light sleepers, so if they do come, they'll kill one of the guys first, and we'll wake up!" I replied cheerfully.

"That's reassuring…" I heard Gimli mumble.

"I should hope so Gimli! If you're not killed first, we'll try to wake you up!" I smirked and turned the other way.

**Alice POV**

I sat on one of the many rocks at our campsite, munching on a sausage. Boromir was teaching the hobbits to fight, which was very interesting. I didn't have any interest in asking him for lessons, but watched the maneuvers just in case.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called out to Pippin.

"You look good, Pip." Merry complimented.

"Are you kidding? That coat is so last year! And his trousers are utterly horrendous!" Skyla dramatically cried out. "Go join in Merry! Show Pippin what you can do!" I cheered. Skyla shook her head and walked over to where Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli were. I inched closer to listen.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round." Gimli muttered. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." I noticed how Skyla stiffened a bit at the word Moria. She knew the story better than I did (I only saw the movies once), but even I could tell something bad was in the mines.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied. Gimli looked a bit annoyed at the answer, but shrugged it off.

"ARGH!" I heard Pippin cry. I turned around to see him holding his hand where Boromir, evidently, had accidentally cut him with his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir exclaimed, taking a step forward to look at the wound. But Pippin kicked Boromir in the shins.

"Get him!" Merry screamed and the two hobbits mauled Boromir, tackling him to the ground.

"For the Shire! Hold him down, Merry! Hold him down!" Pippin cried as Boromir laughed. It was so sweet, like brothers or such; I forgot how insufferable the steward's son could be sometimes.

"That's enough, boys!" I called out, walking over and trying to pull the hobbits off of Boromir. But they just grabbed my legs and pulled me down. "Woman down!" I shrieked, hearing Skyla's laughter. I wiggled around until I pulled out of their grasp. Sam was standing up and looking at a dark cloud.

"What is that?" he asked to nobody in particular. I rolled my eyes. "A wisp of storm cloud." But Boromir looked up as well and said, "Its moving fast… against the wind."

"Crebain! From Dunland! Hide!" Legolas called. We all scattered. I hid under a tree's branches next to Merry and Pippin. Searching for Skyla, I saw her being pulled under a rock next to Legolas. _I bet she loved that. _I thought with a devilish grin. She was already glaring at the elf, who was too busy watching the sky to notice. I tensed… the cloud was right there… and crows flew over us. A whole lot of them circling once then flying off. After a minute, everyone tentatively slipped out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf declared. Frodo looked pretty unhappy. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." I looked the way he was pointing. A snowy mountain. _Damn…_ _Skyla will love this! _I thought gloomily.

**Skyla POV**

"Wee!" I skipped across the snow happily. I loved it! The cool air, the way every breath took some work, just everything about this was awesome! _Why didn't Gandalf decide to go this way in the first place?!_

"Why is she so happy about snow?" I heard Gimli grumble to Alice. I smiled knowingly at the answer.

"Because she loves it! I don't mean she just likes it, I mean she loves it! She never needs to wear a jacket in the snow, and I seriously think she may just be part snowman!" Alice replied. I did a little cartwheel in the snow.

Suddenly, Frodo tripped and rolled down the hill. "I'll save you!" I called and jumped after him, rolling down the hill as well. I pulled him up and brushed him off. He felt around his neck for his necklace with the ring, and it wasn't there. The hobbit's eyes filled up with fear. I turned and saw Boromir holding the necklace.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." I couldn't help but sigh loudly. The dude was obsessed. "Such a little thing."

"BOROMIR!" Alice, Aragorn, and I shouted, halting him out of his stupor. "Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded with a hint of danger in his tone.

The guy was obviously shocked. But he walked over to Frodo and me. "As you wish! I care not!" he seemed to be saying that to himself. After handing the ring back to Frodo, he looked back at Aragorn, then, as if to redeem himself, ruffled the ring bearer's hair and walked off. _Meh!_

Everyone else seemed to be struggling as we walked along the small ledge. It was just me and Legolas who seemed perfectly fine with the snow.

"You are almost as agile as an elf." He commented as he walked on the snow lightly. I gave him a glare.

"Who says that's a good thing?" I asked a bit harshly. I jumped back to try and help out the hobbits. Poor Frodo was barely able to be seen under all of it. I noticed Legolas had frozen on the edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over. I froze as I heard a voice. It was Saruman and I knew it.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) _The voice chanted.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas warned. Everyone stopped to try to hear it. "It is Saruman!" Gandalf cried. I backed up from the ledge. "Legolas! Back up!" I called. I knew about the avalanche, but hadn't realized how close the Fellowship was to falling off the side of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the voice.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _(Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) _I shivered at the two voices chanting. I realized Legolas hadn't stepped back.

"Legolas, if you don't move back now, you'll fall!" I yelled. He got the message and stepped back. Very quietly he whispered, "What is to happen now?" which made me mull over how to say it. "There will be an avalanche." I hissed back. "But don't tell anybody-I have an idea."

"Everyone move away from the edge!" I called, loud enough for the person in the very back to hear. "If he is trying to bring the mountain down, we aren't safe anywhere near the edge!" which I said just before the lightning hit. Alice screamed, and the avalanche roared down.

All I could see was white. _I'm in the snow. If I move upwards, I'll get out. _I tried to get out, and finally managed to break my arms free of the snow. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me out.

"Are you alright?" the elf asked. I nodded. "Let's find everyone else." I told him. We walked around, stepping lightly on the snow in the fear of breaking through it and falling on somebody. I noticed a dark spot and dug down in the snow until I figured out it was Alice's head. Pulling her out of the snow, I giggled at how her hair was now a light brown colour. Soon, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were out. Gandalf had gotten out by himself and was obviously pretty annoyed at the mountain. I finally found Frodo, and pulled him out. The poor guy was ice cold, but alive. Pulling off my cape (which was a very nice maroon), I wrapped him in it and dragged him over to where Aragorn was. Gimli was pulled out by Legolas, and the wet group stood around Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir declared.

"It is too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed. Gandalf looked over to Frodo.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf looked at the hobbit. Frodo looked at everyone else. He hesitated. "We shall go through the mines." He spoke quietly. I looked worriedly at Gandalf, who looked regretful. "So be it." The wizard said.

"Oh great." I muttered to Alice. She looked worried. Making sure nobody except Legolas was nearby, she whispered in my ear. "All I remember is the 'you shall not pass'… but that's not all that happens, is it?" I looked at her sadly. I really didn't want the wizard to die now I actually knew him. He could be sort of harsh, but he could resist the allure of the ring (like somebody else who was just as epic *cough cough*) and would sacrifice himself for us… this was going to be horrid. I sighed and put my arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Life sucks." I told her. Nodding in agreement, we quickened our pace to join the group.

**A/N: OOOOH they're going into Moria! I can tell you a few things that will happen in the next chapter: We will see LOTS of dead dwarves! The Fellowship will learn why Cave Trolls are not our friends! And Skyla (possibly Alice as well) will sing another song! :D PEACE . **

.


	8. The Drama of MORIA (OOOOOOOO)

**-DISCLAIMER- I do not own **_**Lord of the Rings **_**no matter what I dream…**

_**Chapter 8**_

**A/N: FUN! This is going to be a BATTLE CHAPTER :D :D 3 3! If you're an orc-fan, THIS WILL NOT BE FUN! :D MERRY RANDOM DAY IN JANUARY (or whenever you read this 0-0)!**

**Alice**

We finally reached where Moria was. I probably wouldn't have noticed if Gimli hadn't done a HUMONGOUS gasp and said in awe, "The walls of Moria!"

I looked up at the rocky face of the mountain (_or… I guess of Moria_) for some sort of sign it was a wall… and saw nothing. _Wonderful._

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained._ Oh… _I wrinkled my nose. _Not so convenient._

"Yes, Gimli!" Gandalf agreed. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered under his breath, which made Skyla and I giggle, then stop when I saw the death glare Gimli was giving us. "Party pooper." Skyla hissed.

**SPLASH! **I turned around and saw Frodo looking totally scared at the water which he had just stepped in. It wasn't pretty water- it had pieces of dead wood, was murky, and just all out freaky. I turned back to where Gandalf was to see the door magically appear. Weird words were arching at the top.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter.'" Gandalf explained. Oh.

"And what does that mean?" I asked the wizard. He smiled.

"Oh, it's quite simple! If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!"

"That's wonderful… what's the password?! Gandalf took a deep breath and bellowed,

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!" (Gates of the Elves open now for me!) … And nothing happened. I looked at Skyla, who wasn't even looking at the door. Instead, she was staring broodingly at the water._ Yep. This was going to be a long time… _

**Skyla POV**

_What was the point in not telling everyone, 'Hey! I know your futures!'? I mean, then the guilt of knowing what would happen to Gandalf and Boromir would lessen! But they might try to stop their dooms, and end up helping Sauron! _I sighed. _Yet another burden to carry._ I sneaked a look at the Gondorian. Even though he could be a pain, he had obviously been trying his hardest to control himself against the ring. He didn't deserve to die! But then again, nobody in this war should have died. Even the orcs! I knew their story. Sneaking a look at Legolas, I winced, remembering how cruel I had been to him. He noticed my staring (who wouldn't? I was literally going 0-0 to him!)

And walked over. _No! Don't come over! It's alright, just move along! _Alas, he was next to me in seconds.

"You seem troubled." He looked worried. _Why did he care?!_ I shrugged. "Just thinking about the upcoming battles." I whispered, worried somebody would hear.

"I mean… all the people that die in this book…movie… thing… don't deserve to die! The only creature that does is Sauron!" I whispered angrily. He looked confused.

"What about the orcs?" said a voice behind us. I looked behind to see Pippin also looking confused. "Don't they deserve it?" Merry walked over as well. "And the black riders!" he pointed out. I shook my head.

"None of them do! Don't you know what the orcs are?" the hobbits shook their heads. I continued. "The orcs are elves who were so horribly tortured, they became disfigured and horrible. None of them should have had that happen to them. And the black riders were once men! They could not stop the greed the rings fed to them!" my voice had risen much higher than a whisper, and now everyone was listening.

"Does Saruman not deserve to die?" Boromir asked haughtily. I looked angrily at him.

"Saruman used to be like Gandalf, a good wizard bent on destroying evil. But he risked using the palantir, and when doing so, he gave Sauron the chance to break into his mind. The only pure evil creature in this war is Sauron, who has used the past to change others to his side, though somewhere inside of them they are good." I realized how wise I sounded. Alice was looking at me like I'd grown a second head, and everyone else was mulling over what I had said.

"So we should not fight?" Boromir said again, this time less haughty. I shook my head. "There will be many deaths, which I think we all know." Everyone looked around at each other. "But we can only fight. Because if we get the ring into Mount Doom, then there will be not as many deaths. If we succeed, this story we are making will become a legend, and then a myth." I winked at Alice. "So let's make it an epic myth, ay?" and with that, the touching moment ended. Legolas was staring at me in shock.

"What? Did you think I can't be wise sometimes?" I asked him playfully. He smiled. _I guess this means we're friends again! _I cheered. But then, I heard the first splash of a rock falling in the water. _Damn! _

"It's a riddle!" Frodo exclaimed. _Finally we're getting somewhere! _I grinned. Alice grabbed my arm. "What's up with the water?" she whispered. I pulled her farther away from it.

"Something very bad." I hissed. "What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked Gandalf.

"Mellon." Gandalf told him. The doors silently opened. _Try not to barf… _I coached myself.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" Gimli exclaimed. I could already smell the sickly smell of death (which smells a lot like a cat's breath after you feed it wet food and it breathes straight in your face.)

Gandalf blew on his staff, and the cave was filled with light.

"This is not a mine!" Boromir declared, looking around. "It is a tomb!" I looked down and regretted it. A body lay on the ground right in front of me. I covered my mouth, glad I didn't eat anything for lunch. "Nooo!" Gimli roared. The poor guy was almost in tears. I tried to imagine going home and seeing my family and friends strewn on the ground and pushed it out of my mind. Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. "Goblins!" he exclaimed. Everyone pulled out their weapons. I clutched Alice's hand.

"We must get out of here!" Boromir shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. The hobbits started to back up. I watched as Frodo was dragged off by a tentacle. The hobbits called for Aragorn, and the ranger raced over to help. More tentacles came out from the murky deep, and I couldn't help but freak out. I mean, it was a full on huge octopus!

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled. We all ran back, Boromir, Aragorn, and the hobbits in the back.

"Legolas!" boomed Boromir. The elf turned and shot an arrow at the monster, making it stop temporarily as we all raced into the Mines. It hit the doorway, bringing huge rocks down in front of it. _Great. We're trapped. _

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf spoke. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." At this, the hobbits exchanged worried glances. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I slowed down to walk in the back. As Gandalf and others conversed about Mithril, I looked around at the abandoned place. It had fascinated me when I was watching the movie, but now I could look in any direction I wanted.

We trekked up some steep stairs. I couldn't help but peek at the dizzying heights below us. Stumbling on a step, I almost fell when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I looked up at Aragorn and said "Thanks for that! If you hadn't grabbed me when you did, the Fellowship would have gone down to 10!" which earned me a smile. _Meh, I'd try harder._

We reached the three way junction. Knowing Gandalf would have no idea where to go, I wandered over to a small space and sat against the rock. If I had been on Earth, just thinking of going on a journey with two men, one elf, a dwarf, four hobbits, another woman, and a wizard would have had me crack up and go to get a soda. I peeked in my bag. I still had the chocolates my mom had given me a week before I ended up in Middle Earth. Sifting through my stuff, I found a juice box (I'm so mature :D ) and opened it.

"I feel like I little kid again!" I muttered as I slurped at the grape juice. I got many weird looks from the guys, but Alice just rolled her eyes at me and wandered over to peek down a doorway. After finishing my juice box, I walked over to where Frodo and Gandalf were talking about Gollum.

"Frodo, if Gollum's freaking you out, throw this at him." I cheerfully handed my empty juice box to him. The hobbit blinked. "What if I miss?" he asked. _Oh!_ I winked at him and threw it, hearing the sound of it hitting the creature's head, and the scurrying as Gollum ran farther off.

"Don't worry, it didn't injure him, just gave him a little shock." I reminded a horrified looking Alice.

"Oh! It's this way!" Gandalf stood up and started walking.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, jumping up. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf reminded Merry as he walked down. I looked at Alice, who was doubled over with silent laughter.

"His name… is Meriadoc!?" she panted. I grinned at her and nodded.

We arrived in a huge chamber. Gandalf held up his staff, shining light across the cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" He announced, like a tour guide. It was amazing! With columns and such, it was pretty awe-inspiring!

Suddenly, Gimli ran towards a room. "Gimli!" Gandalf scolded as we raced after him. When I entered the room, Gimli was kneeling in front of a tomb, crying. _Even manly men can cry at times like these! _I noted.

Gandalf walked over to the tomb and looked at what was written on the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli let off a little wail._ It's so awkward when you see grown men (or grown men in a dwarf's standard) cry!_

"He is dead then." Gandalf took off his hat. "It is as I feared." The wizard bent down and pried a book from another skeleton's hands.

"We cannot linger here!" I heard Legolas mutter to Aragorn. I gave him my death glare.

Gandalf read from the book. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums." I noticed Pippin walking around. "Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." everyone looked at each other nervously. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly, there was a crash, and we all spun around to see the head, body, chains, and bucket connected to a skeleton fall loudly down a well. Pippin froze as well. I winced for him. _Oops!_

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took!" he said, snatching his hat and staff from the frozen hobbit. "Next time, do us a favor and throw yourself in!"

I rushed over to Pippin to see if he was alright when I heard the first drum. My heart stopped beating. It was so ominous… even though I had seen this part a million times, my heart started beating super fast. The drums sped up, as if trying to keep up with my heartbeat. Suddenly Sam shouted out, "Frodo!" and we all turned around. Frodo pulled out his sword, which was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled. Boromir raced over and shut the doors. I ran to help hold the doors up. Aragorn raced over and barred the door. Boromir turned over to us.

"They have a cave troll." He looked fearful. I bumped Alice on the hip. "Let's troll this troll!" I cheered. More weird looks. Gimli climbed onto Balin's tomb (wouldn't that be kind of disrespectful?) and shouted the famous line.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I shouted out to Gimli, "Go get them!"

The doors fell down, and the battle ensued.

Sam expertly slid under the troll. "LIKE A BOSS!" I screamed, cutting off an orc's head._ I think even the orcs gave me weird looks for that._ Legolas nimbly jumped around, shooting orcs left, right, straight and diagonal! I noticed yet another ninja orc (they must be attracted to him!) sneaking up on the elf.

"ONLY I CAN NINJA!" I shrieked, jumping off one orc and onto that one. I cut off its head and laughed really crazy like. I stopped for a second to take a breather. _Where was Alice? There!_

Fighting with Aragorn… the hobbits were good… I noticed Sam hitting orcs with his frying pan.

"SAM YOU ARE ROCKING THAT FRYING PAN!" I yelled super loudly. Now all he needed was an apron… I saw the troll find Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo! Hide!" I shouted. The little guy ran behind a pillar. I turned away as a few orcs decided my break was over. Giving off my (apparently horrible) 'I'm going to kick ass!' scream, I jumped on them and had a lot of fun finding extravagant new ways to cut off heads. I turned back around and saw everyone gathering around Frodo. I watched as the troll took its last few steps (which looked more like he had gotten really drunk) before it fell down dead. I jumped up and raced over, giving a kick to the troll's body (no offense to the cave troll's family, I feel for you!) and landing next to Alice.

Of course, that was when they found out about his vest. No fun for me. I heard more shrieks, as well did Gandalf, and we got everyone up and running.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yelled over the shrieks of incoming orcs. But soon, we were surrounded completely. "It was nice fighting with you." I heard Frodo whisper to Sam. I turned to the two and grinned. "Never fear, little hobbits! There's always something worse that'll happen!" and, on cue, the first roar came from the corridor. Every creature froze and turned that way. The roar came again, and the orcs ran off in terror. A glowing red colour filled the corridor.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asked angrily. Gandalf looked dreadful.

"A balrog, a demon from the ancient world. Its foe is beyond all of you. RUN!" Gandalf shouted. We zipped down, and stopped as Boromir almost fell, but Legolas saved him. Aragorn looked worried. "Gandalf!"

The wizard looked behind them. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The Bridge is near!" Aragorn looked confused. "Do as I say!" Gandalf shouted.

"Swords are of no more use here." Aragorn led us down some stairs and across a chasm. I was super glad I wasn't scared of heights! But we reached a break in the bridge that was too big to step over.

Legolas easily jumped over, then turned around as if to say, 'if I can do it, you can!' which made me decide to do so. I followed him, and just made it. Legolas beckoned Gandalf, who jumped and joined us. Arrows started to fire at us. "Legolas!" I muttered to him. He turned to me. I grabbed his bow and an arrow and shot at the orc who was shooting at us, getting him squarely in the head.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir grabbed both hobbits and jumped with them, bringing down more of the rock. The break was much bigger. "Alice!" I called. She looked at me fearfully, then jumped and was grabbed by Legolas. "Thanks…" she whispered and jumped up, pulling her bow and arrows out.

"I didn't know you could shoot." I said with surprise. She grinned. "Well nobody knew you could shoot either!" she smirked at me and continued shooting. We backed up a little so the others had more space. I looked over and saw Aragorn and Frodo on the other side.

"Get ready…" I whispered to Alice. The two fell onto our side and we raced on. Finally, we reached The Bridge. _Why does it feel like we just passed the bridge!? _I thought angrily. Flames lapped into the room.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled, herding us down the rocky sliver. The wizard ran across half the bridge, and then turned towards the fire. Finally, I could see the Balrog. It looked like a ram with wings… and fire breath…

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the creature. Frodo looked over at his friend in horror and screamed "Gandalf!" I looked at Boromir. "Hold him back." I whispered, and turned back towards the bridge. The balrog stretched out its wings and stood to its full height. _Show off…_ I thought with a small smile that disappeared quickly.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Flame! Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf yelled at the creature, which drew its sword… why did it need a sword?!

"The dark fire shall not avail you." Gandalf hissed. He raised his staff. "Flame of Udûn!

Go back to the shadow!" the wizard shouted. The balrog pulled out a flaming whip. _Seriously? A sword, flame breath, wings, and a whip!? _

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled, stabbing his staff into the ground. As the balrog took one step closer, the ground underneath its feet gave way and the creature fell into the darkness. Gandalf let out a little grunt, and turned away. But the whip slashed out once more and wrapped around the wizard's ankle. Frodo tried to race over to him, but Boromir held him tightly. Gandalf held onto the bridge with his fingertips, then looked at us.

"Fly, you fools." He hoarsely commanded, then he let go and fell.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed. Aragorn stared in disbelief. Boromir dragged Frodo out.

"Come on!" I shouted, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her along.

We fell out of the Mines, arrows zipping behind us. The hobbits were crying, Legolas was staring into space in shock, Boromir was hugging an angry looking Gimli, and Aragorn was looking down at his sword. Alice fell onto the ground and started to cry. I put my hands in front of my eyes. It flashed before me; just like in the movies, as he fell helplessly into darkness. All I could hope was that he really did come back.

Aragorn stood up. He surveyed our group.

"Legolas! Skyla! Get them up!" he shouted. I could hear the pain in his voice. It made me feel even worse. I should have told them, should tell them now that he would be okay.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir yelled at Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" he helped Sam up."On your feet, Sam."

I pulled up Alice. She whispered under her breath, "When he stood on the bridge I remembered what was going to happen. All I can think is that whenever I watched it, it never hurt this much!" I nodded at her. Actually knowing the person who fell was even worse. I hadn't even known him for a long time! I sneaked a look at Boromir. No matter how rude he could be, I couldn't imagine him dying!

"We should get going." I said loudly. We started walking and I strayed to the back, watching behind us, waiting for any sudden movement that might mean orcs were on their way.

"Did you know he was going to die?" a tense voice said beside me, startling me. I looked at Legolas and sighed. "Yes." But before he could yell at me, I continued. "But you don't understand why this is so important! If he didn't fall, then we may have not won the war!"

the elf turned at me, his eyes blazing. "Will we fight for him? Will Saruman taunt us? What could make this pain lessen at all?" _Oh that was it._

"Your pain?! You think you know pain?" I hissed as quietly as I could. "Knowing he was going to fall? It was eating away at me! I couldn't tell anyone, or you'd try to stop it from happening! It may come as a shock to you, but I have feelings! And I cried too when he fell! You may think it's terrible seeing him fall, but it's even worse knowing what is going to happen and also knowing that if you stop it, you might end the future of the realm!" then, with a glare, I stomped over to the front next to Boromir.

"Something troubles you." He pointed out.

"Yep!" I replied angrily, staring in front of me. _Just know that he'll come back. He'll come back and save us all! And then I'll beg him to forgive me for not telling him! _I decided to replay the whole movie in my mind, from start to finish. And I drifted away…

**Alice POV**

Gandalf was gone. Truly, utterly, gone. When he had stood on the bridge, I finally remembered what would happen. As he fell, I had the urge to scream his name and jump after him. When Skyla pulled me out of the Mines, I fell down and cried. The wizard had been sharp at times, but still a good guy who would do anything to help us! He shouldn't have fallen.

Now, as I shuffled forwards next to a shocked Frodo, I hated myself. I should have told the guys everything! Or at least told Gandalf about it! He deserved to know what would happen! I had been planning on asking for help anyway! And now… I had no idea as to what to do.

"We should have tried to save him." Frodo whispered hoarsely. I gave him a (very tearstained) grin. "Same here, little guy. But he wouldn't have wanted us to. He would have hated himself if any of us died!" the hobbit shook his head. "It should have been me." He whimpered.

"Dude! You're the ring bearer! Without you, we're doomed! If **YOU **had fallen, then Gandalf would've definitely jumped in after you! And probably me too! And Skyla, and Aragorn, and Legolas, and Sam, and Boromir! But…" I lowered my voice. "Pippin and Merry would probably scream like little girls." I winked at him. He gave me a small smile, and we hiked on in silence.

**A/N: I HATE THE GANDALF PART! D: I remember seeing the movie for the first time and crying my face off when he fell. I seriously howled and fell to the ground, heaving. My parents had to pull me back into a sitting position! I mean, this guy is like the grand uncle of the Fellowship! He brings weird stuff along to make you laugh, snaps at you sometimes, and is super protective and wise! Ah, yet again Skyla and Legolas fight. What a lovely relationship, eh? ;) REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	9. LIFE IS A MUSICAL!

_**Chapter 9**_

**A/N: YAYY Lothlórien! Honestly, Galadriel sort of scared me when I first watched it… especially when Frodo offers her the ring 0-0 but alas, we shall continue! I SHALL FACE MY FEAR! :D**

**Skyla POV**

"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli said, grabbing Frodo's arm. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power! All who look upon her fall under her spell…" I noticed Frodo's eyes widen. Oh yeah, the voice in his head! _Now, in our world, we call that insanity! But here… _I giggled a little.

'_I sense you are not of this world.' _A voice spoke in my head. _OHMYGOD YOU'RE GALADRIEL! _I thought crazily.

'_Yes… I am.' WELL GO AND TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE! YOU CAN CHAT WITH ME LATER! _I thought, mentally pushing her from my mind. Way too many embarrassing things in my head.

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli had just finished his sentence when two arrows seemingly appeared out of nowhere and pointed at his face. I had been ready, and had my sword out pointing at the elves. But the look on Gimli's face made me fall down with laughter, which made me lose all diligence. An elf who must have been Haldir stepped forwards with a sort of smirk on his face.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have heard him in the dark." He sneered at Gimli. I got up and brushed myself off. The elf looked a bit surprised to see two women in the group. Abandoning all pretense, I gave him an evil little smile, which just made him look more confused. The poor guy.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." _(Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) _He greeted Legolas first, and then turned over to Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." _(Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) _I blinked._ Was I going to be recognized? _Cause that would be awkward… _Welcome, Skyla of Vermont. _I grinned at that.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli interrupted, glaring at Haldir. Oh, I could see the other elves stiffening at that! _Teehee!_

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir glared back at Gimli. I raised an eyebrow._ Seriously?_

"Well, you're all being very manly fighting like little toddlers, but can we get over the stupid grudge, and at least go to being okay with each other!?" I blurted out, earning incredulous looks from the elves and one dwarf. I sighed. "Fine! Never mind! Continue with your drabble of a meaningless fight! Have a great time with that." And I flipped my hair dramatically and walked over to stand next to a smirking Alice.

Haldir turned over and looked at Frodo and Sam. "You bring great evil with you." He paused. "You can go no further!" which of course, lead everyone to turn and look at Frodo._ Poor dude. _

I walked over and whispered in his ear, "Don't mind the elves! They don't understand awesomeness!" which earned me some very angered looks. I returned them all with my big puppy eyes. As Aragorn and Haldir walked off to have a nice conversation, I looked at all the elves.

"Staring isn't that nice!" Alice snapped at all the elves staring avidly and interestedly at Frodo. They all looked annoyed and cowed. "Don't worry Frodo, as long as we're around, we'll make sure your fan girls stay away!" I whispered to him. Alice walked closer and leaned down. "Yep, we're your unofficial bodyguards!" she hissed, making me giggle. I noticed Haldir walking over and straightened up.

"You will follow me." He commanded to us.

We walked after Haldir, as I wondered if Galadriel was listening in my mind right now. _Well PPHHHHHHTTTTT! _I flipped my hair back, hearing an angry "Ouch!" from behind me. I looked at my hair. Wow! It now was almost to my knees! _Now I make the elves look like they have short hair! _I couldn't imagine what my hair would be like when I pulled it out of the braid!

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light. "Haldir's voice kicked me from my thoughts. We walked up a few more steps and paused. I froze. There was Celeborn and Galadriel. Wow! They looked almost exactly like the movie characters!

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had of secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked. Galadriel looked at Aragorn, and her eyes became sad.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." The elfish woman said with sorrow. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas told the two. It was obvious Celeborn was shocked and saddened. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas finished. I noticed Gimli looking very sad as well, and rolled my eyes. I was sad too, but we were being way too sissy like! Gandalf wouldn't have let us cry like so! Especially over him!

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel seemed to have also noticed Gimli's expression. They continued talking about the Fellowship and all, but I sort of zoned out. I was just wondering what Chanel might be doing! Probably watching Lord of the Rings again, maybe hiding in her brother's closet. But maybe she was crying in her room, wondering where I was, or even at my house talking to my mom.

'_Do not worry, my dear. Your friend is fine.' _A familiar female voice whispered in my ear. _When did I invite you into my mind!? Where I come from, this is called telepathy and we don't like others knowing what we're thinking! _I hissed internally. Nobody walked into my mind!

After whatever conversation everyone was having finished, we were all lead to an area to rest. I climbed a nice tree, and sat on a branch, leaning against the base, head on my pack. And then I heard an elf start singing.

_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)_

_Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)_

_Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_

Soon, more joined in.

_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)_

_núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)_

_Eäro… (Of the sea…)_

"It is a lament for Gandalf." Legolas explained to the others. I sat and listened, realizing I understood what they said. "What do they say about him?" Merry asked, sitting up in his bed. Legolas shook his head. "I do not have the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is too near." I silently looked at my knees, then closed my eyes.

…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)_

_Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)_

_Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

I realized I was crying. _Well, there goes my oath to never do it again…_

…_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)_

_ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)_

_Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)_

I opened my eyes and watched Sam lean down to make his bed a few feet from my tree. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks." He said to Merry. "There should be a verse about them." I had to agree at that! "Well then, Sam! Make one!" I called to him. He blinked at me.

_The finest rockets ever seen,_

_they burst in stars of blue and green… Or after thunder… silver showers…_

_Came falling…like a rain of flowers…_

The hobbit gave a sigh and squatted back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He muttered. I tipped my head at him, then stood up on the tree limb.

_Children laughed in joy and cheer…_

_And adults laughed, and chugged their beer…_

I heard a snort of laughter, but couldn't tell who it was from.

_And though we may never see them again…_

_None shall forget it anytime when…_

Everyone was staring at me. Grinning mischievously, I shrugged. "I've seen fireworks before!" I winked, and then awkwardly sat down to listen to the actual song.

…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)_

_i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)_

I sighed. Yep. I watched Aragorn walk over to Boromir. "Skyla!" I turned and saw Alice right under my tree.

"Yes?" I whispered back. She grinned. "If we're supposed to sing about fireworks…" she pointed to my bag. OH! I grinned back and hopped off the tree. Everyone looked at us warily.

"I think we should sing a song about fireworks and about how Gandalf helps us feel better!" Alice announced. She started the music, and we sang it together as loudly as we could.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

I closed my eyes and remembered when I first heard the music.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

Alice and I both grew louder...

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!",_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

I opened my eyes and froze. There were other elves who had been watching us. Awkward… "Hi! I'm going to go and climb back into my tree now…" I said cheerfully as I jumped back onto the branch. The group dispersed, and I felt my body sag in relief.

"I did not know you could sing so well." I turned so fast, I almost fell off the limb. I blushed a bit at the blonde elf who was staring at me with surprise on the closest branch nearby. "Why aren't you telling Alice that?" I asked. "Because I've already heard her singing-when we were going to Moria she was humming a song and I complimented her already." Oh…

"Well, thanks." I looked down at the ground. Not awkward at all. What was I doing?! Blushing and thanking people!? I turned and looked straight at him. "The singer, Katy Perry, is one of my favorites, because she's so unique." I shrugged at that. "I'm going to go to sleep now, and unless you're going to be creepy and stare at me the whole night, good night." I lay down and closed my eyes.

"Skyla! Time to get up, silly bird!" I heard Alice shout up. I blinked and sat up.

"Why?!" I glared at her.

"Because we're getting ready to go!" she exclaimed. Oh… I patted the tree and swung my pack on my shoulder. Then, taking a quick breath, I jumped off the limb.

"Don't do that!" my friend cried as she raced over. I patted off the dust and stood up.

"I landed on all fours!" I joked. Rolling her eyes, she picked up her stuff and we walked after the others.

**Alice POV**

I hated heights. It was something I couldn't control, but I had the control over myself that I could actually _stop myself from _looking down. But if I looked up at somebody high up, my heartbeats quickened and I couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous. So when Skyla jumped down, my stomach jumped to my throat.

We reached where Galadriel and Celeborn were standing. Galadriel smiled at me. It just freaked me out that she could read my thoughts. "What's going to happen?" I hissed to Skyla. She grinned. "We get presents!"

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel gave elf his gift, which obviously awed him. She turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." The two hobbits stared at their gifts. It was like Christmas!

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." I could see Sam look a bit confused. "Thank you my lady." He looked at Merry and Pippin. "Have you run out of those nice and shiny daggers?" which Galadriel just smiled at. Then, she walked over to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of Elves?" she asked kindly. "Nothing… except to look upon the lady of Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels under the earth." Gimli replied, making Galadriel giggle. High school in Middle Earth… Gimli started walked away.

The elf lady turned over to Aragorn, and went on about how she could give him nothing as wonderful as Arwen's gift to him. Mm hmm… then she turned to me.

"Alice, my gift for you is this breastplate to protect you in battle." She handed me the armor, which was actually pretty light in my hands. "Uh… thanks!" I exclaimed, not caring how weird I sounded. She walked over to Skyla.

"And to you, Skyla, I give you this elvish sword to aid you while fighting." She finished, giving Skyla the sword. "OHMYGOD THANK YOU!" Skyla exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Galadriel, who looked very shocked. Pulling away, Skyla waved and skipped off to the boats.

**Skyla POV**

My sword was AWESOME! It balanced perfectly in my hands. I couldn't wait to use it alongside the other one I had! As we drifted down the water, I looked around. The area was gorgeous, just like in the movies! I was in a boat with Merry and Pippin. Alice was with Legolas and Gimli, and Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo were together too. I was listening to my iPod while Merry and Pippin argued over something.

"Skyla!" I heard somebody call my name. "What?!" I pulled out my earphones and turned to see Merry and Pippin staring at me. "Can you sing another song?" I blinked. "Ask Alice!" I moaned. "We already did, but she doesn't want to. Please?" Pippin begged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… what kind?" I asked. I had no idea what to sing. They didn't either. I scanned my iPod.

"Alice!" I called. "I'm not singing." She growled. "No! Not that! I need a song!" I begged her.

"Oh… hmm… I looked at where we were. Gah! "Should I sing one short and one long?" I asked curiously. The two hobbits nodded excitedly. "Well… there was this song my mother used to sing to me. It has Spanish in it…" I noticed everyone's confused looks. I rolled my eyes and clicked on the accompaniment piece I had.

_When I was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother, what will I be_

_Will I be pretty, will I be rich_

_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

_When I was young, I fell in love_

_I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead_

_Will we have rainbows, day after day_

_Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

And before Pippin or Merry asked, I explained. "The song is called Que Sera, Sera and it's by or from Doris Day."

"So Que Sera means what will be?" asked Sam in the boat a bit ahead of us. I nodded.

"I think so." I replied.

"Now what song will you sing?" Merry asked eagerly. I gave him a freaked out look.

"Somebody likes music…" I said, rolling my eyes. _What should I sing?! _"Alice?" I asked nervously. She grinned. "Do One Republic!" she begged. I sighed. They _were _my favorite group…

"Fine!" I gave her an innocent smile. "I'll do Counting Stars." I took a deep breath.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel your love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river, every turn_

_Hope is a four-letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that downs me, makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars!_

I ended dramatically, throwing my arms into the air. "The end!" I laughed.

"Skyla, you've turned my life into a musical!" Alice gasped, and I put a hand to my chest in horror.

As we kept going down the river, I kept sneaking looks at Merry. Sitting between Pippin and I, his attention was on the hobbit behind him and not me. With a demented smile, I leaned backwards and easily pushed him out of the boat.

"Ack!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed at that, even Merry. "I'm so sorry! I must have just leaned back too far!" I giggled, helping him back in. Suddenly, he was in the boat and I was in the water.

"Flipping hobbit!" I shrieked, climbing back in.

"Will you be quiet? Legolas says there is a darkness following us!" Alice hissed. I raised my eyebrow. "Alice dear, I think it's too late for us then! We're in an open river, singing and making a good amount of noise! Just admit it-we're doomed!" I cheerfully told her, shaking my long hair so it smacked Merry and got everyone near me wet.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." I heard Aragorn say. I looked up at the huge statues. _Nice posing…_

We stopped on the side of the lake after passing the statues. Camp making time!

"Makes you really wish you had agreed to do Girl Scouts." Alice whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. What was the point in doing things if you were just going to get an iron on badge you could probably buy or make?

"… We continue to Mordor on foot." I heard Aragorn finish.

"Oh, yes?!" Gimli interrupted. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" I noticed Pippin looking alarmed.

"Come on Gimli! Stop spouting scary stories!" I rolled my eyes.

"That is our road. I would suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied to Gimli. Alice and I both cracked up, and said the one line we always said at that part.

"You want some aloe for that BURN, Master Dwarf?" we chorused, earning annoyed looks from all nearby.

**A/N: I KNOW SO MANY SONGS IN ONE CHAPTER… WELL I WAS FEELING MUSICAL! Yes, I actually started saying that line whenever I saw/heard that part. And yet again, yes, I do love One Republic! A LOT! I was debating on doing 'Apologize' but decided not to. Anyway, Counting Stars is super popular! The Que Sera song is ACTUALLY what my mom used to sing to me when I was younger (sentimentality will only appear here XD). I've always imagined what would happen if somebody had fallen out of the boats… and of course it had to involve Pippin and Merry, or it wouldn't have been so perfect. :D I actually asked my beta (who Alice is based on) if she wanted to sing Firework with me and she was like "Um… okay!" XD. Anyway, my cat's guarding the room which is scaring me a bit… he's been following me all day…. 0-0 REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE :D**


End file.
